The Duelist Effect
by Rigged Bomb
Summary: The Reapers aren't the biggest monsters on the block anymore. Not when humanity can summon creatures that are even bigger than them. *Property of Dax-RangerGuy*{On hold. Please check profile's current announcement}
1. Chapter 1: First Contact

**Hello there! Before anyone asks, you can call me as Dax-RangerGuy and I'm actually Rigged Bomb's brother and he told me that I can use this account since he is far too busy with his work and told me that he was getting frustrated with ManhattanTheory not answering his calls. I asked him if he can lent me this account since I'm kinda having problems setting up my own and he told me that I can practically go crazy with it so here we are. I just want to try my skills in making a story around here so I'll try first with this one. As an extra note, this story will be mixing parts of both the original series, GX , 5DS and maybe even ARC-V (But not Zexal cause fuck Zexal. For me, it's like the Jar Jar of the Yu Gi Oh! series. I mean seriously, does everyone have to shout and be so overly dramatic all the time? Man, it seriously makes me cringe.) Please leave a review so that I can hear your thoughts.**

* * *

 **(History Timeline)**

 **1993**

-Maximilian Pegasus, President of Industrial Illusions, reveals his new card game called Duel Monsters to the world where it became an instant overall hit.

 **1996**

-The world famous Duel Monsters World Champion and CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba is defeated in a duel by a fairly, at the time, unknown duelist named Yugi Muto.

-Upon hearing of Seto Kaiba's defeat, Maximilian Pegasus strikes a deal with The Big Five from KaibaCorp in an attempt to overthrow Seto and gain control of KaibaCorp by holding the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Many professional and promising duelists entered Pegasus' tournament including Yugi Muto who became the tournament's victor at the end and was crowned with the title "King of Games".

-2 out of the 3 legendary Egyptian God Cards are stolen by a group of men who are under the command of a mysterious individual who calls himself Malik Ishtar. The remaining unstolen Egyptian God Card was given to Seto Kaiba by its keeper, Ishizu Ishtar.

 **1997**

-The Duel Disk System invented by KaibaCorp is released worldwide after which an announcement by KaibaCorp CEO Seto Kaiba was made where he declared that he will be hosting the Battle City Tournament at Domino City and promised numerous prizes for the victor with the best prize being the losing opponent's rare cards. Secretly however, this announcement was made by Kaiba in an effort to lure the other 2 legendary Egyptian God Cards into one place. Numerous elite duelists entered the tournament in search of powerful rare cards and/or glory with some having much more sinister intentions in place. The emerging winner from the tournament was none other than Yugi Muto who became victorious in his fight against his final opponent in the tournament who is none other than Marik Ishtar himself. After being crowned as the winner, Yugi Muto acquired all three legendary Egyptian God Cards.

 **1998**

-For the following months of the year, all sorts of various weird shit begins to happen all over the world, starting with the reported 'rise' of a city hidden beneath the waves up to massive hurricanes, droughts, earthquakes and tsunamis. Many people thought that the world was ending, resulting in numerous suicides happening all throughout the globe. Fortunately however, these events all eventually subsided as fast as they appeared for no reason. Some experts tried to link these events to the famous Duel Monsters card game that the whole world was obsessed playing with but the majority of the public simply brush them off, citing that it is silly to think that a simple fancy card game can cause all of these strange calamities.

-At the end of the year, the KC Grand Tournament was held by KaibaCorp which was once again won by Yugi Muto who defended his title as 'King of Games' during the final parts of the tournament.

 **2000**

-The Duel Academy was established in Southern Japan by Seto Kaiba setting up the pattern and establishment of numerous other duelist academies all over the world in the future.

 **2006**

-The GX Tournament was held on Duel Academy's private island of which Chazz Princeton became the winner.

 **2024**

-The groundbreaking Ener-D System was created by KaibaCorp, which revolutionized the entire energy industry due to it being practically a limitless energy generation system. Several protest groups tried to voice their objections against the new system, citing some unknown dangers that the Ener-D System might possess but their complaints however, just fell on deaf ears.

 **2025**

-Duels Runners were introduced by KaibaCorp which gave birth to a whole new category of dueling called Turbo Duels.

-Synchro Monsters were introduced.

 **2028**

-The Zero Reverse Event occurred, resulting in a massive tectonic shift that splits Domino City into the two separate areas of Neo Domino City and Satellite, the latter of which was hit hardest by the event. The incident of the Zero Reverse Event caused a massive public backlash worldwide against KaibaCorp's Ener-D System and many countries began halting the development of the system within their own territories while some even scrapping the system completely and replacing it with much more limited sources of energy. Only a few countries kept the system thoroughly active within their territories, namely countries like the United States, Russia, China, a few countries within the EU, and Great Britain due to the vast limitless potential of energy it can provide and have instead opt to research and develop methods that would ensure that a Zero Reverse Event won't happen within their states.

 **2045**

-The prestigious World Racing Grand Prix was held at Neo Domino City, with Team 5DS ending up as the winners after emerging victorious between their fight against Team New World.

 **2046**

-Neo Domino City and Satellite were finally reconnected to one another, resulting in the two finally becoming a single city once again.

 **2055**

-With most of the world's natural oil deposits being depleted, many countries around the globe have their backs pushed against the wall due to the worldwide oil crisis and have been forced to begrudgingly accept KaibaCorp's Ener-D System once again despite its inherent dangers.

 **2061**

-By the start of the new decade, most of the countries around the world are using the Ener-D System to provide the ever growing needs and energy consumption of their society.

-Industrial Illusions was bought by world renowned billionaire Victor Manswell who then begins to quickly invest most of his newly acquired company's stock on various types of technological innovations like hard light technology and space travel.

 **2065**

-Victor Manswell seals a deal between Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp to a joint development project that will develop a new type of space engine using KaibaCorp's Ener-D System which will make space travel effortless for humanity.

 **2067**

-The new Ener-D Engine was finally developed in a joint effort by Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp and new plans for an expedition trip to Mars was made by the two mega corporations. Various countries began making orders for purchase of the new engines but others are still unsure, preferring to wait it out first in order to see the results of the Ener-D Engine's performance.

 **2070**

-The joint expedition between Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp was finally launched from earth and successfully arrived within its destination of Mars within only 8 hours. The success of the expedition further boosted Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp's standing within the corporate world while the countries that were formerly hesitant in buying the Ener-D Engine were swiftly smitten by its performance and began making orders to buy it in bulk. A race to colonize the unclaimed areas of Mars began, ushering in a new Golden Age for humanity's space travel.

 **2086**

-Several dozen colonies began popping up all over Mars like crazy as each space capable country from Earth claimed large areas from the former desolate planet without the restriction placed upon them by the U.N. Among the new colony cities established within Mars were the European Union's Lowell City and Japan's New Domino City.

 **2088**

-KaibaCorp discovers a large hidden cache of unknown alien technology during one of its water extraction operations at Mars' polar ice caps and learns about the science of mass effect fields and Element Zero. Seeing the obvious potential it can provide for their company, KaibaCorp quickly has its best scientists unlock the secrets of the unknown alien technology. Meanwhile, KaibaCorp begins experimenting with applying mass effect technology to one of mankind's most favorite and serious areas of business; namely Duel Monsters.

 **2089**

-KaibaCorp's application of mass effect science to the solid vision technology used in Duel Monsters results in the holograms gaining the ability to become solid objects that are capable of actually damaging real objects. Though KaibaCorp didn't really meant to and was only aiming to improve the excitement of Duel Monsters, the United States, China and Russia began experimenting on the probable chances of weaponizing Duel Monsters as its capability of providing a never ending supply of monstrous soldiers can prove to be quite advantageous to their military. Several other countries began following suit after noticing of the plans of the United States, China and Russia via the secret spies they implemented within those countries.

 **2096**

-With most of the territories on Mars being claimed by the existing countries on Earth, humanity begins searching for more additional territories to claim and conquer. Following the patches of data translated from the alien ruins KaibaCorp discovered, humanity discovers that Pluto's moon, Charon, is actually a massive interstellar gateway that can allow swift transport between systems. A joint expedition between the five main powerful nations of Earth was sent to the gateway which once activated, sent the exploration team several light years away into a different system which humanity has dubbed Arcturus.

 **2105**

-As a show of cooperation for the entire beneficial development of humanity, the Systems Alliance Charter is signed by the top 18 countries on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the main military and exploratory spearhead of humanity.

 **2110**

-Duel Monsters were finally weaponized for military use and immediately saw use during an anti-terrorist operation in which a couple dozen radicalized men held almost a hundred innocent civilians hostage during a Duelist Championship Cup Tournament at New Domino City. The terrorists were swiftly taken down after a special weapons and tactics squad used the newly developed weaponized military Duel Disks to summon Shadow Ghouls, Tactical Espionage Experts and various kinds of ninja monsters to silently dispatch and slaughter the terrorists. Seeing the excellent success of its deployment, Alliance military begins drafting out plans to equip the new weapons and technology to its forces.

 **2128**

-The Alliance is now fully equipped with the latest weaponised technology derived from Dual Monsters which has it saw use in all branches of its military.

 **2157**

-Another dormant alien gateway was discovered orbiting near the colony of Shanxi and sensing an opportunity, Alliance military immediately have their forces to activate the Relay before preparing to send an exploration team straight through it.

* * *

-Onboard the exploration ship _SSV Hokkaido-_

"Exiting in 3… 2… 1…" The navigation officer announced as the _Hokkaido_ emerged from the alien gateway, followed by three more frigate class ships that were of the same class as it as well as four civilian research ships.

The design of the frigates were very odd as any person who simply observes the exterior of the vessels would notice that the ships are simply lacking any sort of visible main cannon or gun turrets lining their sides, being so blank and bare it's as if the ships' designers simply forgot to add weapons to the things. In fact, the only visible things on the ships that resemble weapons of sort are the two strange extensions at their sides that resemble large blades of sort with 5 large slots decorating their surface. However, one should not underestimate the seemingly harmless appearance of these vessels as the number of hidden tricks they possess makes up for more than any possible visible that they lack.

Sitting on his chair on the _Hokkaido's_ bridge is the ship's captain, Harmon Braxton, who's calmly smoking his pipe as he stared at the image of the new star system his fleet has arrived into.

"Captain! Transition has been successful!" A helmsman announced "We have successfully arrived into a new star system!"

Captain Braxton nods in response, talking a small puff from his pipe before he spoke "Good. Now, tell me what are the readings you can detect from the planets located within this system?"

"I think I need a brief moment for that Sir…" The navigation officer replied as he swiftly glides his fingers over at his keyboard, typing at it furiously before he eventually stopped.

"No way…" The officer muttered in surprise, his eyes growing wide as he is having difficulty believing the information being displayed on his screen. "Captain, you won't believe this but I'm getting a reading of _five_ planets… five planets that are _capable_ _of supporting life_!"

A brief silence reigned for some time within the _Hokkaido's_ bridge before the sounds of cheering and celebration eventually it down.

Captain Braxton smiles as he starts to leans back on his chair, saying "Well, this will be the best news the Alliance shall ever receive yet. Contact high command at once cause I'm pretty sure that they will _definitely_ flip once they hear about this."

The navigation officer grins at his captain's orders "As you wish Sir! I'll be starting right away-"

"Sir!" Another helmsman suddenly interrupts "I'm detecting something on our radar! Twenty five unknown objects that are slowly approaching our position!"

"What?!" Captain Braxton exclaimed in surprise "Put it on screen! Quickly!"

The helmsman did as he was told and the view screen on the bridge begins to display the images of the twenty five unknown objects to the entire crew of the _Hokkaido_ and once they have finally got a good look and inspection at the things, the crew found out that the objects approaching them were actually an entire fleet of unknown, alien design _._

"C-Captain? A-Are those…" One of the _Hokkaido's_ crewmembers gulps before finishing "…a-aliens?"

Captain Braxton slowly nods in response, confirming the crewmember's fears "Aye. I think it is."

"Captain! What do you think we should do?" The ship's communications officer asks

Taking a small puff of smoke again from his pipe before answering, the captain said "Well, what else? Prepare the first contact package. We need to clear this out before any of them starts firing on us at this moment."

* * *

-Onboard the Turian dreadnaught _Palaven's Might-_

Captain Norius Agonis sighed as he stared at the image of the tiny unknown alien fleet his patrol group has come across to on the image of his viewport, muttering something about how the Hierarchy doesn't pay him enough for his job.

It had been a couple years already since Captain Agonis and his fleet have been assigned by the Council to guard this area of space located near the dormant Relay 314 and time has already made him weary of his job. For starters, the area is far too close to the damn Geth's territory and is also a favorite hideout spot for pirates coming from the Terminus Systems, making it quite the hotspot to patrol for the galaxy's best known enforcers. So much that in fact, the number of skirmishes Captain Agonis' fleet has fought within the area is so high that Agonis already stopped counting once he has already reached the double digits.

Having recently just emerged victorious from a brief skirmish with a small pack of Batarian pirates that tried to sneak past them, Captain Agonis and fleet was already quite drained and exhausted when they have come across what appears to be small fleet belonging to an unknown faction who have suddenly activated the only dormant Mass Relay within the area, an act which is clearly stated to be illegal according to Council law. However, when Captain Agonis the designs of the unknown ships scanned by his men and had them run it through their database, they found out that it didn't match any designs by the known races suggesting that the ships they have come across to belong to an entirely new species. This theory was further confirmed after the scans they made on the ships detected traces of energy particles belonging to an unknown source of energy that they have never have encountered before.

That bit of new information made Captain Agonis weary as this means things will become a lot more complicated especially if he tried to arrest them for breaking a law which, in their defense, they didn't really even know about which wouldn't matter as the law the Council made didn't distinguish on whether you know about it or not. However, since Captain Agonis was caught in a much worn out mood for today, he decided to make a temporary exception for today and try to solve this situation rather diplomatically instead of the usual gung ho strategy that most of his colleagues use.

"Captain! We manage to make contact with the alien fleet's main ship! Should I put them on screen now?" A communications officer asks

"Isn't it obvious?" Captain Agonis sighed as he rubbed his temples with his left hand "Just do it already so that I can finally catch some rest this instant. And send them one of our translator programs by the way. They will obviously not understand a thing we can say since I'm pretty sure that they don't speak our language."

* * *

-Onboard the exploration ship _SSV Hokkaido-_

"Captain!" The _Hokkaido's_ communications officer exclaimed "I've already established a direct contact channel with the alien fleet and it seems we are receiving a data packet containing some sort of translator program from them. Apparently, it seems pretty simple enough that it can translate our language to theirs and vice versa instantly to a level of understandable dialogue. Should I open it?"

Captain Braxton nodded in approval "Indeed and try to put these aliens on screen so that we can get a fine look at them.

"Already on it sir and… done!" The officer announced and the image of what appears to be a bipedal creature with four mandibles, a vaguely bird-like crest and clawed hands with only three fingers filled the entire view screen of the ship.

The alien leaned forward, seemingly tapping a clawed finger at the screen, saying " _Hello? Testing, testing. Can you understand me? Please respond to me if you can."_

Seeing that the alien on their screen is now speaking English, Captain Braxton assumed that the translator program they sent must be working perfectly.

"Yes. We understand your words as clearly as we can. I assume that you can understand us as well?"

The alien nodded in response "Certainly. Though I'm glad that we can understand each other here perfectly, we want to know why your kind has just activated the dormant Mass Relay within this system so that we can clear off any confusion around here."

"Mass… Relay?" Captain Braxton asks in confusion "Is that what that gateway was called?"

The alien nodded again "Indeed, and I want to know why you activated it. If it's some sort of accident then maybe I'll let you off with only several warnings and a large fine since you caught me in a really tired mood today and-"

"Warnings? Fines? What are you talking about? We didn't do anything wrong. We only just activated that relay just so we can explore this system." Captain Braxton said

The alien frowned at his statement "Well then, since your people had purposely activated this formerly dormant relay instead of it being purely accidental, I will have to say that I regret informing you that your kind has just broken a major law that the Citadel Council imposes on the rest of the galactic community which is activating any dormant Mass Relay without their given permission."

"Well sorry but we didn't even know that that law even existed in the first place!" Captain Braxton replied

The alien just sighed wearily at his reply "I'm sorry but it's the law and everyone has to obey it to ensure order within the galaxy. I would have to inform you sir that you would have to power your ships down and allow my men to board you otherwise we will be forced to take some rather 'drastic' measures to ensure your compliance."

"WHAT?!" Captain Braxton screamed out all of a sudden, jumping out from his seat as he couldn't believe what he is just hearing "You can't be serious! You can't do this! We didn't do anything wrong!"

The alien looked at him with a rather solemn looking expression on its face "I'm sorry but it's the law. Don't worry; my men won't harm any of your crewmembers as we will treat you all fairly as our… guests, if you could say that."

"Guests? You mean prisoners don't you?" Captain Braxton snarled

The alien seemingly winced at what he said "I prefer you don't say that. I don't want this all to end rather messily for any of us. If you really think that your kind didn't do anything wrong than you will cooperate with us and allow my men to board your vessels so that-."

"No." Captain Braxton muttered, his fists clenching tightly as his eyes glared furiously at the image of the alien on the screen.

"No? Are you even thinking about this clearly?" The alien asks in disbelief "Your ships are outnumbered and from our scans, we detect that none of your ships possess any kind of shielding technology or weapons that can take us down in a fight."

"That is what you think bird brain." Captain Braxton sneered "We don't need guns to wipe you all out when we have this!"

Captain Braxton immediately pulled something out from his pocket and held it out towards the alien so that he can show it off to him.

The alien squinted his eyes to get a better look at what Captain Braxton is holding before he sighs in disbelief.

"A card? Seriously? A card? What are you going to do? Challenge my entire fleet to a little game?"

Captain Braxton smirked "No, I'm challenging your entire fleet to a duel."

The alien blinked in response as he tried to make sense of what Captain Braxton said.

"What?"

* * *

-Onboard the Turian dreadnaught _Palaven's Might-_

"What?" Captain Agonis said in response, with an expression of disbelief painted on his face along with a few noticeable hints of annoyance and irritation as the alien's strange antics are seriously starting to get on his nerves."Are you even taking this seriously? Your _entire_ fleet will be crushed instantly if it tries to resist. Please, don't test my patience in this matter-"

The alien on their screen snorted at Captain Agonis' statement "Patience? So trying to take my entire fleet hostage was already patient enough? Geez, I wonder what you aliens really look like when you're really angry."

"Fine." Captain Agonis growled "If you want us to do this the hard way, then so be it. But don't say that I didn't warn you so."

The alien on their screen chuckled "Actually, I should be the one who should be saying that to you. However, right now, I would like to say two simple words to you."

"And what are those?" Captain Agonis sneered

"Let's… duel." The alien's image smirked in response before it completely cuts off communication

"Sir!" One of Captain Agonis' helmsmen shouted out as he tried to call his attention "I'm picking up massive spikes of energy coming from the aliens' ships! It seems they are preparing their weapons!"

"What? That's impossible." Captain Agonis stated "Their ships don't even have any visible main cannons or weapon turrets on them so how can they possibly have a massive energy reading?"

* * *

-Onboard the exploration ship _SSV Hokkaido-_

"Sir, the _Hokkaido'_ s Duel Blades are now fully deployed, as are the SSV _New Delhi's, Berlin's_ and _Moscow's._ We are all set and ready to duel!" The helmsman informed

"Good." Captain Braxton replied "Tell them all to simultaneously follow my lead so that we can show these aliens how humanity will kick their otherworldly asses back to their home planet."

"As you wish sir." The helmsman replied as Captain Braxton drew six additional cards from the deck placed on the armrest of his chair which has now turned transformed into its Duel Interface System mode, containing the card platforms for the Monster, Spell and Trap Zones.

Observing the cards he draw from his deck in his hand, Captain Braxton took one of the cards and slapped it quickly onto the Monster Zone.

"I summon _Falchion_ _β_!"

A strong burst of light briefly shone forth from the _Hokkaido's_ twin Duel Blades and once that eventually died down, a strange new vessel suddenly appears out of nowhere at the _Hokkaido'_ s side.

 **(Falchion** **β/LIGHT/Level 4/Machine/ATK 1200/DEF 800)**

Slightly smaller in size than the ship it is standing next to; the new vessel was way sleeker in design when compared to the bulky exteriors of the frigates within the exploration ship while its appearance makes it resemble a sort of high speed military jet fighter from a bygone era of humanity.

"Now, I will set one card facedown before I'll end my turn." Captain Braxton said as he slid a card into a slot under the Monster Zone.

Once Captain Braxton ends his turn, the other three frigates within his fleet also followed suit and summoned a _Falchion_ _β_ each into their own Monster Zones before ending their turns.

* * *

-Onboard the Turian dreadnaught _Palaven's Might-_

"Sir! I'm sensing something wrong here!" A helmsman informed Captain Agonis in alarm as he rapidly typed on his console "Four new enemy vessels have suddenly appeared out of nowhere from within the enemy fleet's ranks! All of them seemingly slightly below the size of a frigate sized ship!"

"What? Enemy reinforcements? Did they came from the Mass Relay?" Captain Agonis asked

"Negative sir!" The helmsman replied "There is also no signs that they arrived here via FTL. However, I'm detecting a very abnormal energy emission coming from the new ships that arrived. It appears to be a combination of both mass effect energy and the unknown type that the aliens are using but the large amount of energy they are emitting seems to be a lot more fitting and suited to a vessel of a much larger size, namely a large cruiser or a small dreadnaught."

"Are there any signs of any additional ships arriving to reinforce the aliens' numbers?" Captain Agonis asked

"No sir. There are no signs as of now about any new ships arriving to come to their aid." The helmsman answered

Though Captain Agonis felt a bit uneasy about the sudden arrival of the additional ships coming to reinforce the aliens' tiny fleet, once he heard the information that there is no sign of any additional ships that are arriving, he felt his worries ease up quite a bit since despite facing an unknown opponent, Captain Agonis is still pretty sure that his fleet currently has all of the advantages within the situation in terms of both numbers and firepower and there is also the fact that his fleet hasn't ever faced a single defeat within all the skirmishes it has ever encountered.

"Tell the fleet to only disable their vessels." Captain Agonis commanded "I want them only to target their main engines and thrusters and render them inoperative so that we can easily send several teams to board their vessels. Under no circumstances are we to kill every last one of these aliens. We are soldiers, not butchers and anyone who tries to disregard my order will be dealt with a swift punishment and court martial."

"As you wish Captain." The helmsman replied

A brief moment passed before Captain Agonis received the statements of affirmation from his entire fleet and once that happened, he made one simple command that would change the history of the entire galaxy.

"Fire."

Dozens of streaks of blue light flew from the ships of the Turian patrol fleet straight towards the vessels of the much tinier alien fleet.

* * *

-Onboard the exploration ship _SSV Hokkaido-_

Captain Braxton smirked widely as the aliens executed the action he guessed that they will be doing.

"Amateurs. Now! I activate my Trap card! _Mirror Force_!" Captain Braxton declared as activates the card he set down only moments earlier.

The blue streaks of light flew towards the ships of the exploration fleet but instead of impacting the vessels, the shots seemingly struck some kind of invisible barrier which absorbed every blow it received. The barrier then quickly concentrates the amount of energy it received from the shots into a single point in its center from which a gigantic beam of golden light shot forth and flew towards the ships within the alien fleet that attacked the human exploration fleet first, vaporizing half of them while slicing the rest of them cleanly in half like a hot knife through butter.

* * *

-Onboard the Turian dreadnaught _Palaven's Might-_

Alarms were blaring madly within the bridge of the Turian dreadnaught as Captain Agonis' officers were trying to assess the massive damages they received from the aliens' unexpected attack.

"Captain! This is tremendously bad!" A helmsman informed "We had lost about 99.99% of our entire fleet to the aliens' single attack!"

"WHAT?! That's impossible!" Captain Agonis exclaimed, his mouth gaping wide in disbelief "The entire spirits damned fleet?! How is that possible? The scans confirmed that they don't even have a main cannon equipped to their ships!"

"Sir, it appears to be that the aliens' ships possess some kind of advance shielding technology that allows them to reflect enemy shots back towards their opponent!" The helmsman shouted as he explained it to his commander "Just before our shots made contact with their ships, it seems they struck some sort of invisible barrier that absorbed the hits before throwing it all back to us with an increased force of up to 200%!"

"200%?!" Captain Agonis shouted "What kind of monsters are these people?!"

* * *

-Onboard the exploration ship _SSV Hokkaido-_

"My turn again." Captain Braxton chuckled "Draw!"

Drawing a new card from the top of his deck, Captain Braxton took one quick glance at it and smiled.

"Now, I summon _Gradius_ onto my field in attack mode!"

The _Hokkaido_ 's Duel Blades shine brightly once again and from that light, another fighter jet like craft emerged from out of nowhere to assist its fellow ships in combat.

 **(Gradius** **/LIGHT/Level 4/Machine/ATK 1200/DEF 800)**

"After that, I'll activate the Equip Spell card, _Cyclon Laser_!" Captain Braxton continued as he entered another card into his Spell/Trap Zone and a bright light then briefly enveloped the summoned Gradius' exterior before eventually dissipating and revealing that the craft is now equipped with a pair of mean looking cannons that are constantly buzzing with numerous arcs of blue colored electricity.

"Using _Cyclon Laser_ 's effect, Gradius' attack power will now increase by over 300 points!" Captain Braxton declared

 **(Gradius** **/LIGHT/Level 4/Machine/ATK 1500/DEF 800)**

"Now, it's time that we end this." Captain Braxton smirked " _Gradius!_ Direct attack upon the opponent right now!"

The twin cannons equipped on the small craft's back glowed before it unleashed a devastating twin beam of blue energy and sent it rocketing towards the enemy's main flagship. The dual beams swiftly bypassed the vessel's kinetic barriers with ease before landing a damaging blow upon the front hull of the massive ship.

* * *

-Onboard the Turian dreadnaught _Palaven's Might-_

"Captain! I'm receiving massive damage reports coming from the front hull of the ship!" An officer frantically informed "The main cannon has been disabled by their attack and life support systems within the front hull are slowly fading due to the tremendous damaged it received! Kinetic barriers are also failing and they won't survive any further additional attacks!"

"Spirits…" Captain Agonis whispered, his voice filled with immense dread and horror at the unexpected turn of events "What kind of monsters have we come across to?"

* * *

-Onboard the exploration ship _SSV Hokkaido-_

"I'm not yet done." Captain Braxton chuckled "Now _Falchion_ _β,_ attack the opponent directly!"

The jet like craft complied with the captain's orders and starts rushing towards the enemy dreadnaught, launching a pair of large missiles that were placed underneath its wings and begins bombarding the massive ship with a series of large concentrated explosions.

* * *

-Onboard the Turian dreadnaught _Palaven's Might-_

The force of the explosions caused by the light alien craft caused the entire exterior of the Turian dreadnaught to rock violently, throwing off most of its crew off balance before it eventually subsides after a brief while.

"Sir! Damage to the entire ship has now a critical 51%!" The officer informed, crying out in alarm as multiple warning systems are beginning to blare out all over the bridge of the ship.

"We have to fall back!" Captain Agonis yelled to his entire crew "The Hierarchy must be warned about these dangerous species or else the entire galaxy might fall towards yet another disaster! Quickly! We must fall back!"

The _Palaven's Might_ immediately made haste in its attempt to escape just as two more alien fighter crafts unleashed a pair of two missiles each on the Turian dreadnaught which heavily damaged it even further towards the point of breaking but miraculously, it held on and continues struggling to make its way towards the nearest other Mass Relay in order to warn the Turian Hierarchy and by extension, the Citadel Council about the devastating encounter they had experienced.

* * *

-Onboard the exploration ship _SSV Hokkaido-_

"Captain, the SSV _Moscow_ is about to command its remaining _Falchion_ _β_ to attack the fleeing vessel. Should the _Moscow_ commence with its attack?" A communications officer asks

Captain Braxton begins musing in his decision "Hmm… nah. Tell the _Moscow_ to stand down for the moment and avoid pursuit. We need to get back to Alliance high command and tell them about what happened."

"Captain, you do know that by refusing their orders and attacking them that we basically declared war on a recently discovered species right?" The _Hokkaido_ 's second-in-command asks

"Technically, they attacked us first." Captain Braxton insisted "We only sent their attack back towards them with double the force."

The second-in-command sighed "Riiight… as if that will be a good enough explanation to the top brass."


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Continues

**Hey everyone! Dax-RangerGuy here and I would like to say that I'm quite surprised with all the popular reviews that you all made which I would like to say that I deeply appreciate of course. As a reward, I'll be giving you guys the next chapter of The Duelist Effect right now for you. Also, as an added note, I forgot to put a disclaimer at the previous chapter so I would like to say right now in this chapter that everything within the Yu Gi Oh! franchise as well as the stuff belonging to the Mass Effect series does not belong to me in any sort of way. They belong to their respective companies. I also do not own the song which I added in this chapter as well as the name of the attack which I only borrowed from the anime that owns it. Also, please leave a review so that I can hear your thoughts.**

* * *

-Onboard the Turian dreadnaught _Light of Valor_ -

Standing at his usual spot on the bridge of his main flagship, General Desolas Arterius, esteemed military hero and overall one of the best known soldiers and commanders to ever serve the Hierarchy's forces, can be seen cautiously staring at the large viewscreen of his ship while a few dozen officers and technicians within his crew were all busy working and typing at the various consoles they are assigned to. Displayed at the viewscreen was the image of a beautiful garden world class planet filled with luscious blue oceans and lush green forests that are obviously teeming with all sorts of fauna.

It had only been a few days since the dreadnaught _Palaven's Might_ returned, all battered up and wrecked as if it drove right through a damn, tightly packed asteroid field while the rest of the fleet that was placed under its command was completely lost entirely in combat during its initial confrontation with the new species it has encountered which apparently, is very hostile considering how they easily and savagely wiped out the Turian patrol group that was only apparently trying to apprehend them for their reckless and endangering act of activating a dormant Mass Relay which they had done on purpose just for their simpleminded goal of expansion without thinking of the dangerous consequences of their actions. So it was no surprise that the entire Turian Hierarchy was filled with uproar coming from most of the top officials and officers within its military who were clamoring for war and swift retribution upon the savage aliens for slaughtering the entire Turian patrol fleet and Primarch Fedorian easily complied with their demands by having all of the planets that are within the vicinity of the Mass Relay that leads to the system of this new species be placed on high alert before he starts issuing orders towards the Hierarchy's military in order to create and amass the massive invasion force they will need to subjugate this new violent species.

The mass mobilization of the fleets within their military didn't go unnoticed of course by the other Council races, namely the Asari and the Salarians as the only time the Hierarchy mobilized such a large amount of their military forces was during the Rachni Wars which happened a _very_ long time ago, causing the rest of the galactic community to become nervous about the upcoming events and it was only by Councilor Sparatus' delicate political tactics and the Hierarchy's intense cover-ups that the rest of the Council races were still kept in dark about their current situation. Not that that hasn't stopped the Asari or the Salarians from trying to poke into the Hierarchy's affairs, especially the Salarians who had been secretly sending several STG spy drones and ships to several Turian worlds in order to carefully monitor the Hierarchy's actions.

As of now however, the Turian invasion force led by one of the Hierarchy's commanding officers, General Desolas Arterius, has currently arrived at the other side of the Mass Relay that leads to the newly discovered species' territory and were now steadily approaching the first planet that is within their reach and for the first few minutes of their advance, the enemy remained quiet.

Pondering his thought quietly at his spot, General Desolas was starting to get unnerved at the total eerie silence his fleet has been receiving as he halfheartedly expected the aliens to attack them immediately the moment his fleet arrived from the Mass Relay due to the reported savagery they inflicted upon the Turian patrol group they mercilessly slaughtered plus the added description of how advance their weaponry is. The intense stillness around him only made him feel as if someone was carefully watching his fleet the entire time.

Eventually however, this silence was broken when one of Desolas' officers alerted him after detecting something on his radar.

"General! I'm detecting an enemy signature coming within our way!"

"Well, that is to be expected of course." General Desolas said "How many enemy vessels are we facing?"

"From the looks on the readings, I say… o-one, Sir." The officer replied, his voice tinged with confusion

Desolas paused as he thought he heard it wrong "Say that again?"

"I-I-I'm serious, Sir!" The officer stammered "I'm detecting only a single spirits damned ship standing within our way and its only frigate sized by the way!"

"Are you really serious about that?" Desolas asked "Maybe they are just some kind of advance cloaking technology in order to hide from our radars and ambush us once we got near enough to take their bait."

"That concept is impossible, sir." The officer insisted "Our scanners are advanced enough that they can easily pick up and detect the STG's cloaked spy ships once they approach our range and this ship is far to near us in order for any cloaked ships to assist it in combat. I think these aliens are seriously underestimating our strength, sir.

* * *

-Onboard the SSV _Ontario-_

"Captain! The entire enemy fleet has arrived within our range!" A helmsman announced

Captain Steven Hackett nod in response as he starts drawing a total of six cards from the top of his deck "Good, now we can finally show them what happens if they try to mess with us. Activate the Dual Blades immediately. I want to test how lucky I will be today."

"As you wish Captain." The helmsman replied

* * *

-Onboard the Turian dreadnaught _Light of Valor_ -

"General! I'm detecting a massive buildup of energy coming from the enemy vessel!" An officer shouted in alarm "I think it is going to attack us!"

General Desolas' eyes stared wide in disbelief at the image of the alien frigate currently displayed at the viewscreen of the bridge.

' _Is this for real? I don't know whether these new species are tremendously overconfident, stupid, suicidal or insane to think that a single frigate can defeat an entire armada of ships. Or perhaps they might be all of the above?'_

* * *

-Onboard the SSV _Ontario-_

"Captain! The _Ontario_ 's Dual Blades are successfully deployed! We are all set and ready to duel!" A helmsman informed

"Excellent." Captain Hackett replied as he starts placing his hand at the top of his deck "Now, let's see if I can get something good on my first draw."

Drawing a new card from his deck, Captain Hackett straightly added the new card to his hand before taking one brief look at it and immediately made a light smile.

"Well what do you know; it seems I got the golden touch. I activate the Spell card! _Dark Hole_!"

* * *

-Onboard the Turian dreadnaught _Light of Valor_ -

"General! I'm detecting something _very_ wrong happening around here!" An officer shouted with extreme alarm hinted in his voice "I'm receiving an intense reading of a _tremendous_ sudden increase of gravitational forces within the area along with a similar massive shift of mass and energy coming from… oh no…"

General Desolas frowned "'Oh no'? What do you mean by 'oh no'? Speak clearly soldier!"

Noticeably shaking in fear, the officer simply pointed a trembling finger at the bridge's viewscreen and General Desolas turned around just in time to see what the officer is pointing at.

"Oh… shit." Desolas muttered as he saw an absolutely _gigantic_ swirling dark vortex form within the ranks of his fleet, moments before it swallows the entire Turian invasion force within the blink of an eye.

* * *

-Onboard the Turian dreadnaught _Triumphant_ -

Meanwhile at the other side of the relay, another large Turian fleet under the command of another Turian general named Novimea Regitus was busy guarding the position they have been tasked to protect in case the aliens tried to sneak some of their forces through it and had been carefully watching the relay ever since the initial invasion force led by General Desolas Arterius went through it.

"Has there been any word from General Desolas' fleet?" General Novimea asks her communications officer who is currently busy typing on his console.

"Sorry Ma'am," The officer replied "but I haven't yet received any sort of communications coming from the general's fleet ever since they went through the Mass Relay a few hours ago."

General Novimea sighed in response "Well, just keep trying. That old bastard is bound to contact us sooner or later so we need to make sure that-"

"Commander!" One of Novimea's officers suddenly yelled out to her in order to catch her attention "I'm detecting something coming out from the Mass Relay! I think it's the aliens Ma'am!"

General Novimea groaned "Already? What happened to Desolas' fleet and-oh, forget it! All ships! Prepare for combat right now! Everyone get to your battlestations immediately right now!"

Several alarms began blaring out all over the bridge of the general's main flagship as the entire crew began scurrying all over in a frenzy towards their assigned positions as the impending battle is almost about to begin.

As she cautiously waits for the enemy fleet to arrive, General Novimea suddenly felt a strange cold feeling form within the pit of her stomach as something about this just doesn't feel quite right.

"You there." General Novimea points towards one of the helmsmen at the front deck "How many enemy ships are currently emerging from the relay as of this moment?"

"Just a moment Ma'am." The helmsman said as he began typing swiftly on his console for brief minute before saying "According to our readings about… no. This can't be right."

"What exactly 'can't be right' soldier?" General Novimea asks

"Well Ma'am…" The helmsman nervously began "According to our scanners, only one single ship has currently emerged from the relay as of this moment."

"… You can't be serious about this, right?"

* * *

-Onboard the SSV _Versailles_ -

"Captain Shepard! The enemy fleet is currently within our sights. We're ready to engage them at any moment on your command." A helmsman informed

Captain Hannah Shepard smirked in response "Good. It's been a while since I cracked a few skulls. Metaphorically of course. Now let's get this duel started. Draw!"

Adding the new card she drew into her hand, Captain Shepard begins making her move.

"Alright then, I'll first activate my Spell card, _Swords of Revealing Light_!"

After Captain Shepard finished entering said card into her Spell/Trap Zone, about several thousand golden swords of shining light immediately materialized and surrounded the entire enemy fleet.

* * *

-Onboard the Turian dreadnaught _Triumphant_ -

"Ma'am! Something's wrong! All of our weapon systems have somehow been jammed!" An officer announced reportedly in alarm "The whole fleet is also reporting a similar situation!"

"WHAT?! How is that even possible?!" General Novimea expressed in sheer disbelief "Those aliens can't possibly hack into our systems! The Turian Hierarchy's firewalls and defenses are strong enough and advance that even the Geth would have a hard time hacking into them directly! How can these species possibly hack into the weapon systems of an entire spirits damned fleet?!"

* * *

-Onboard the SSV _Versailles_ -

"Now, since you guys obviously won't be attacking, I guess it is my turn again." Captain Shepard chuckled "Draw!"

Captain Shepard adds another card to her hand which she inspected momentarily before immediately inserting it inside the Spell/Trap Zone.

"I activate the Spell card, _Pot of Greed_! This allows me to draw two additional cards to my hand!"

Adding the two new cards immediately to her hand, she continues her relentless assault.

"Now I activate the Spell card! _Double Summon_! This allows me to Normal Summon two monsters for this turn, and the monsters I choose to summon are _Drill Synchron_ and _Drill Barnacle_!"

The _Versailles_ ' Dual Blades shine brightly in response and from that light, two strange creatures immediately materialized into existence within the silent void of dark space.

 **(Drill Synchron/Earth/Level 3/(Machine/Tuner)/ATK 800/DEF 300)**

 **(Drill Barnacle/Water/Level 3/Aqua/ATK 300/DEF 0)**

The first creature Captain Shepard summoned bears a resemblance to a strange robot of sorts that looks to be a cross between a large ping pong ball and a tank, possessing the same size as the latter along with three large pointy drills on its exterior, namely two for its hands and one acting as a large horn on the forehead of its otherwise comical face.

The second creature Captain Shepard summoned on the other hand resembles a gigantic freakish shelled mollusk of sorts that's almost as big as the ship that summoned it. The creature possesses a bulky hard outer shell similar to real life deep sea mollusks, containing several large drill-like protrusions that jut out all over its exterior. From the entrance of its shell, several gigantic tongue-like tentacles were squirming all over in an attempt to grab a hold of something and crush it within their grasps.

"Now I shall tune my Level 3 _Drill Synchron_ with my Level 3 _Drill Barnacle_!" Captain Shepard declared as a glowing light enveloped the two monsters she summoned, turning them into two large spheres of white energy that swiftly began encircling each other in a DNA helix like fashion.

"Let the heavens themselves be pierced by your mighty drill! Synchro Summon! Come forth! _Drill Warrior_!"

 **[BGM: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Opening - Sorairo Days by Shoko Nagakawa]**

The two white energy spheres finally fused with each other and from that collision, _something_ began emerging as a result.

That something began sprouting a pair of arms and legs before it starts growing in size, becoming bigger and bigger until it is a complete 5000 meters tall.

Eventually, it was revealed to be gigantic bipedal orange-reddish colored robot possessing two large drills for shoulders along with a face containing an expression that basically screams 'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!'

 **(Drill Warrior/Earth/Level 6/(Warrior/Synchro)/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**

* * *

\- Onboard the Turian dreadnaught _Triumphant_ -

"Uh, General… are you seeing what I'm seeing?" A helmsman asks as the entire crew of the _Triumphant_ simply stared at the unbelievable image currently displayed on their viewscreen with their mouths held wide agape.

"What… the… fuck… are… these… people…" General Novimea mumbled out loud

* * *

-Onboard the SSV _Versailles_ -

"Now! It's time for the beginning of the end! I activate the Equip Spell card, _Psychic Blade_! This allows me to increase _Drill Warrior'_ s ATK power by the number of life points I sacrifice in multiples of one hundred, with a maximum of 2000 life points!" Captain Shepard declared

A bright flash of light momentarily enveloped _Drill Warrior_ 's arm before it dissipates and reveals that it is now wielding a vicious azure colored claymore like sword within its grasp.

 **(Drill Warrior/Earth/Level 6/(Warrior/Synchro)/ATK 4400/DEF 2000)**

"Not just that!" Captain Shepard continued "I also activate another Equip Spell card! _Megamorph_!"

A dark purple colored aura suddenly shrouded _Drill Warrior_ 's entire body as Captain Shepard's Spell card suddenly began taking its effect.

"Using _Megamorph_ ," Captain Shepard began explaining "if my life points are currently lower then my opponent's, then the monster it is equipped to will have its attack increased by double its original attack power as a result!"

 **(Drill Warrior/Earth/Level 6/(Warrior/Synchro)/ATK 6800/DEF 2000)**

"Not just that!" Captain Shepard adds again "I will now be activating the Spell card, _Monster Reborn_! Using this, I will revive _Drill Synchron_ from my Graveyard back into my field!"

A small bright light briefly emerged at _Drill Warrior'_ s side and _Drill Synchron_ once more returns back into the battlefield of dark space with a somewhat happy expression painted on its weird ping pong ball like face.

"For my final Equip Spell card, I shall activate _United We Stand_ and equip it on to _Drill Warrior_!" Captain Shepard declared

A small golden wisp of energy coming from the _Drill Synchron_ swiftly traveled towards _Drill Warrior_ and begins enveloping it in a shroud of pure energy.

"Using _United We Stand_ ," Captain Shepard explained " _Drill Warrior_ 's attack and defense power shall increase by 800 points for each face-up monster I control on my field including _Drill Warrior_ himself! As of now, I control two face-up monsters on my field so _Drill Warrior_ 's attack and defense will increase by a total of 1600 points!"

 _Drill Warrior_ gave out a massive roar as its total power finally reached its apex.

 **(Drill Warrior/Earth/Level 6/(Warrior/Synchro)/ATK 8400/DEF 3600)**

"Now for the finale!" Captain Shepard declared "I shall activate _Drill Warrior'_ s special effect! By halving his total attack power, it can allow him to attack his opponent directly!"

 **(Drill Warrior/Earth/Level 6/(Warrior/Synchro)/ATK 4200/DEF 3600)**

"Now _Drill Warrior_!" Captain Shepard exclaimed "Let your drill lead us to the path towards victory! Attack the opponent directly! _Giga Drill Breaker_!"

 _Drill Warrior_ nodded in response as the sword it is holding in its grasp suddenly began transforming as green colored holograms started enveloping its hand like an omni-tool before it finally morphed into a gigantic spinning drill that is comically oversized, being essentially bigger than the rest of its entire body.

Charging with a blinding speed, _Drill Warrior_ flew straight towards the main flagship of the enemy fleet, its gigantic drill arm annihilating any smaller vessels that got in its way before it eventually came into contact with its main target which Drill Warrior swiftly obliterated, its drill arm easily piercing through the tough armor of its exterior before ripping apart the much weaker insides of the massive dreadnaught. After _Drill Warrior_ completely pierced through the massive vessel, the dreadnaught then immediately blew up from behind it in a tremendous, fiery explosion that eventually completely enveloped and annihilated the rest of the surrounding alien ships.

Within a short moment, the entire Turian fleet was completely defeated and all just because of a single frigate sized ship.

* * *

 **[Codex Entries]**

 **Duel Blades** \- The System Alliance's main and perhaps only kind of weaponry (which seems to be the only thing that they will actually really need at all). Based upon the obsolete 2nd Generation Era KC Mass Production model of KaibaCorp's developed Duel Disks, the massive military Duel Blades that the Alliance Military uses are simply gigantic Duel Disks that have been scaled accordingly in size to be equipped on to a massive space faring vessel. Utilizing KaibaCorp's patented Ener-D System as well as mass effect technology and the latest state of the art Solid Vision technology coming from both KaibaCorp and Illusion Industries, the Dual Blades are capable of generating advance physical holograms that are so real that they almost border on being alive as the holograms are actually capable of inflicting direct physical damage upon real objects and people upon contact. Besides that, Duel Blades are also capable generating and manipulating various kinds of strange science defying phenomena ranging from calling meteor strikes from outer space to temporarily creating massive black holes in the middle of a battlefield. The secret to how the Alliance's Duel Blades exactly function is a complete mystery to the entire galaxy as the Alliance refuses to elaborate on any further details citing security reasons and that the process will be far too difficult for anyone outside of Alliance territory to understand.

 **Syncro Summoning** \- In Alliance terms, Synchro Summoning (which the rest of the galaxy still has a hard time of getting to understand), is the act of Special Summoning a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck using a Tuner monster and any additional number of Non-Tuner monsters. Utilized by many of the Alliance's top ranking soldiers, Synchro Summoning has been considered as one of the Alliance's best weapons due to the monsters it summons being basically several times way better than the monsters they regularly summoned in terms of both strength and difficulty of being killed completely as well as possessing abilities that can help them turn the entire outcome of a battle completely over its head within a single moment.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tables Have Turned

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE MASS EFFECT OR YU GI OH! FRANCHISES. Except probably my own ocs of course.**

 **Hey everyone! Dax-RangerGuy again and I'm back with a new chapter! I apologize for the long wait by the way. My brother and I kinda got into an argument into using this account which really delayed me in updating this story here. But before we move on with reading, I have been receiving a few questions from some of you asking why humanity has been taking turns attacking like in a regular anime duel instead of attacking normally like any regular military. Well to answer that question, here is my list of reasons.**

 **1.** **This is a Yugioh crossover. _Everything_ is almost decided by duels (ie, card games on motorcycles anyone?), even if it involves the fate of the entire planet. I mean come on; the bad guys in the Yu Gi Oh franchise basically revolve their plans around duels (ie, Dartz, Yami Bakura, Malik etc.). I mean have you seen any of the main Yugioh villains simply use a gun and shoot down the protagonist in order to easily succeed in their plans? Of course not.**

 **2.** **The duel rules are placed to prevent humanity from being a bit too overpowered. As much as I like a strong alternate humanity, making it a bit too strong just doesn't suite my tastes. Also, the duel rules are the only things I can think of that can prevent humanity from becoming too powerful in my story.**

 **3.** **To get the entire authentic feel of a Yugioh crossover in the story. A Yugioh crossover just won't feel complete if the characters aren't basically fighting like as if they are in a duel.**

 **4.** **Rule of Funny.**

 **Well that pretty much covers up my reasons. Now, if some of you guys still want humanity to attack without following the rules then I will include some _very_ few moments in my story where they can but only because the anime also showed a few short moments of that (which are only very rare of course. Plus there are also some of the strange additional rules that the anime made up from time to time so expect those sometimes too). Now that's out of the way, we can finally move on with this chapter. If you guys still have any additional questions then don't hesitate to ask me and please leave a review by the way.**

* * *

-Aboard the SSV _Kilimanjaro,_ one hour later-

Sighing in boredom, General Williams begins reclining on his command chair onboard the massive 1.45 kilometer dreadnaught within his fleet as he steadily observed the situation of their invasion from the large viewscreen of his flagship.

"Celestia, give me a status report on the current engagement of our forces." General Williams ordered and the holographic avatar of the _Kilimanjaro_ 's AI immediately materialized on the deck of the ship in the form of a _very_ beautiful looking light blue haired woman resembling an angel of sorts, complete with wings and white armor complemented with gold trimmings. In its hand, the AI's avatar is wielding an elegant looking holy staff of sorts which the avatar kept firmly held wthin its grasp*.

" _Well General, I've received confirmed reports that the monsters we summoned have successfully landed upon the planet's surface and have already begun wrecking havoc on the local population. The Detroit, Seoul and Paris have all confirmed that the monsters they summoned have also landed successfully on the surface. From the reports I'm receiving, there seems to be no real trouble so far. The Detroit's Dragon Type monsters are slowly destroying the planet's orbital defenses while the Seoul's Insect Type Monsters are swarming all over the ranks of the planet's defenders. The Paris' Machine Type monsters on the other hand are smashing any heavy ordnance that comes across their way along with everything else_." The AI casually reported to him

The Alliance's attack had happened so fast all of a sudden that the aliens literally didn't saw or knew what hit them before it was all too late. After Captain Shepard's group eliminated the enemy fleet stationed to guard the relay, the Alliance's forces immediately began pouring out en masse from the gateway and began swiftly invading the numerous alien occupied planets located within the vicinity of the relay in order to establish a foothold inside the system they are on. However, in each planet the Alliance invaded, they encountered a very stiff resistance coming from the local inhabitants usually in the form of a large defensive fleet.

It is quite a fortunate thing that many Alliance command officers like General Williams himself literally possess a bunch of cards up their sleeves and to make it a bit better; a majority of them are actually very rare and powerful with some being even banned altogether from several major competitive tournaments. This statement is quite proven when General Williams singlehandedly wiped out the entire enemy defense fleet orbiting the planet they are currently invading now using nothing but a single rare Spell card called _Raigeki_ which obliterated them all in a massive thunderous explosion.

As of now, General Williams was currently studying the cards he has on his hand as well as the monsters he has summoned onto his field.

 **On Hand**

 **(Smashing Ground/Spell/Normal)**

 **(Fissure/Spell/Normal)**

 **(Hinotama/Spell/Normal)**

 **(Orbital Bombardment/Trap/Normal)**

 **On Field**

 **(Satellite Cannon/Light/Level 5/Machine/ATK 3000/DEF 0)**

 **(Flying Saucer Muusik'i/Light/Level 5/Machine/ATK 1000/DEF 2000)**

 **(Castle of Dark Illusions/Dark/Level 5/Fiend/ATK 920/DEF 1930)**

 **(Giganticastle/Earth/Level 9/(Rock/Synchro)/ATK 3500/DEF 2800)**

Seeing that he has several perfect opportunities laid in front of him, General Williams suddenly spoke again to the holographic avatar of the AI standing by his side, asking "Celestia, what are the most suitable targets you can find on the planet's surface?"

"Well General," The AI replied "according to my readings, there are at least three suitable targets for you to fire upon. I have detected what appears to be the planet's fuel refinery station, a large heavy industrial complex and even their command center."

Upon hearing of the last example Celestia suggested, a slight smile suddenly crossed General Williams' expression.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Councilor Tevos sighs tiredly as she rubbed the left side of her temple with her fingers before she reaches for the fresh cup of tea placed on her table and sips it rather eagerly. Tevos had just finished reading and studying the reports she received from the STG via her Salarian counterpart, Councilor Valern in which she learned that the Turian Hierarchy has been secretly mobilizing a tremendously enormous fleet towards the Attican Traverse. From the size the STG reported and from the amount of secrecy the Hierarchy has currently displayed about the entire situation, it was quite obvious that the Turians were organizing for a massive attack. However, the answer to _whom_ they are going to attack, that is what is keeping Tevos at her wits' end as she couldn't think of any threat large enough to intimidate the Turians into amassing such a large fleet as the only time they mobilized such a large force was during the Rachni Wars and the Krogan Rebellions which were only several centuries ago.

While Tevos is still trying to comprehend the Turians' motives, the doors to the Council's inner chambers suddenly opened as a Turian individual begins walking in.

"Speaking of Ryeka…" Tevos mumbles under her breath as she turns her glance towards her Turian colleague "Greetings Sparatus. I assume you received the invitation I sent you?"

"I did." Sparatus confirmed, sighing as he took his seat at the table "And to be honest, I don't know why you even want me to come over here just for that."

Tevos suddenly began narrowing her eyes at him "Sparatus, you know exactly why I asked you to come here."

"And you know exactly what my reply is going to be Tevos." Sparatus huffed "This situation is nothing to be worried about by either you or Valern. The Hierarchy is simply conducting a large scale military exercise in order to keep our military forces fit and up to date on the latest developed tactics and-"

"Sparatus, please." Councilor Tevos sighs in exasperation "Don't try to feed me with all that military bullshit that you Turians had been using as an excuse for several thousand years. I already know all the political gimmicks your kind has ever pulled since your great-great-great grandfather, Sparatus. So let's cut to the chase already and tell me the real reason why the Hierarchy is currently mobilizing a large military fleet towards the Traverse or else this might escalate our _little_ misunderstanding here."

Councilor Sparatus scoffed "Hmph, so Valern's little spies has already informed you on the matter?"

"Not much," Tevos replied "but it is more than enough for me to see the entire picture. Unfortunately, Valern himself can't come here as he is currently busy dealing with other so-called 'important' matters of his own but fortunately, he asked me if I can relay any interesting developments on the matter to him just in case."

Muttering a curse about how irritating the Salarian STG can be, Sparatus turned his glance towards Tevos and realized from the firm expression on her face that she isn't backing down from her question on him, leaving him with no other choice but to spare her with a few details about the new species the Hierarchy has encountered.

"Fine." Sparatus muttered "I'll tell you what you only need to know. A few days ago, a Turian patrol group assigned to guard the sector of space located near the dormant 314 Relay have come across an intensively aggressive new alien species that was caught activating the dormant Relay within the sector. The patrol fleet moved in immediately to arrest them for breaking our laws but the aliens managed to somehow drive them back. As of now, the Hierarchy is deploying a massive fleet in order to quickly subdue these overtly hostile new species in order to prevent them from attacking the rest of the galaxy so there is no need for the rest of the Council to panic as by now, those new species are probably dealt with and subdued."

Tevos raised an eyebrow as she seemed uncertain at Sparatus' response "Really Sparatus? Even if what you say is true, wouldn't the size of the fleet the Hierarchy has deployed be worrying to us? I mean, how powerful is this new species for the Hierarchy to mobilize at least 60% of their entire military fleet?"

"Like I said, there is no need for you to worry, Tevos," Councilor Sparatus stated firmly towards her "The Hierarchy has this all kept under wrap and I have faith in our strength that we will easily manage to subdue these aggressive species as well as-"

"Councilors!" A loud voice suddenly exclaims and interrupts Sparatus' dialogue as a Salarian STG operative suddenly walks inside the room with very distressed expression painted on his face.

Tevos sighs in exhaustion at the Salarian's interruption "What is it? Can't you see that we are having a conversation here?"

"Yes! Sorry Councilor but you and Councilor Sparatus both need to see this as requested by Councilor Valern himself." The Salarian quickly said as he rapidly fumbles on his omni-tool in order to transmit a video data package towards the two Councilors in front of him whom immediately played the video they received and once they did, the clearly became horrified by the images that they were watching.

"No, no, no, No, NO!" Councilor Sparatus shouted repeatedly in horror and disbelief as the video showcased several Turian planets that were currently under siege by several fleets belonging to an unknown alien race.

"How is this possible?!" Sparatus exclaimed in disbelief "There's no way these species could possibly attack several Turian worlds at once!"

As if in reply, the video begins exhibiting various scenes from the numerous invasions. First it showed several gigantic winged lizards breathing fire on a large column of Turian tanks and then it cuts to what appears to be a gigantic flying _castle_ of all things floating above the airspace of a large military base before it begins raining hundreds of dark colored lasers below it. Afterwards, the scene changes to several aliens wearing some sort of medieval style armor charging straight towards the Turian lines wielding nothing but _swords, shields, hammers_ and _axes_ out of all possible weapons with the most outlandish and strangest detail being that the Turians' guns having no visible effect on them at all as their bullets appear to simply just bounce off the aliens' shields and armor, a detail that should practically be impossible given that mass effect weapons can easily penetrate through most types of military grade armor. Next, the video showed a couple of gunships attacking a couple of towering enemy mechs from the distance, using their nimble speed to avoid the slow, ponderous movements of the giant mechs, only to be felled several seconds later by a devastating triple laser beam attack coming from the three fanged maws of a gigantic three headed blue winged lizard like creature that appeared right out of nowhere from the sky. Upon closer notice, the three headed lizard like creature appears to possess a rider on its back, a tiny armored alien who seems to be fully controlling the terrifying beast's actions**.

"B-By the Goddess, w-what are these creatures?" Tevos stammered in fear, her expression still in shock at what she is currently seeing.

The video now changes to a different scene, a very frantic Turian looking directly at the screen with several other Turians hysterically running around in the background in a panic as they swiftly barricaded the door behind him.

 _"This is Lieutenant Saren Arterius!"_ The Turian on the video stated _"We are in dire need of reinforcements here! The enemy has wiped out our main command post using a devastating orbital strike! Our chain of command is gone and our forces are currently in disarray as a result! The entire colony's defenses are almost down and I only have enough time to make this message before-"_

Saren didn't managed to get to finish his sentence as the barricade behind him suddenly blew open, sending a couple Turian bodies flying in the background as the visage of a heavily augmented lupine like alien*** entered the room followed by a couple of brown bipedal insect-like creatures with thin limbs and vicious claws at their hands and feet****. Saren cursed out loud as the cyborg alien threw its head in the air and howled before it and its associates leaped at the panicked Turians, causing the video to end with the sounds of screams and guns blazing in the background.

Once the video ended, silence temporarily reigned within the Council's large chambers until finally Tevos spoke out though with a rather quiet and clearly terrified voice.

"Sparatus, what has your kind unleashed upon us now?"

* * *

-Alliance Intelligence Division, Interrogation Room-

"Hey Split Jaws! Wakey-wakey! It's time for us to _plaaaaay_!" A cheerful feminine voice announced in a rather sing song like voice as the thick metallic doors leading towards the room where one of the surviving alien prisoners is being kept inside for interrogation suddenly whirred open as a young woman with long shoulder length green hair wielding a small pistol at her side entered the room followed by red haired man wearing a crisp white lab coat and a pair of thick rimmed glasses. The man is accompanied by two hulking monsters he has summoned, specifically a Kinetic Soldier and a Cyber-Stein, who are flanking both of his sides while acting as the pair's additional security in case the alien decides to start getting a bit more 'uncooperative' than usual.

"Nina, can you please act mature for this moment?" The man chided as he carefully adjusts the glasses on his face "Interrogation of an unknown extraterrestrial species is a very delicate process that should only be performed by a suitable expert and clearly, that carefree attitude of yours makes you quite suited for this situation. If it hadn't been for your position within the Alliance's Intelligence Division then I would have you immediately kicked out from this room."

The woman, Nina, simply snorted at his statement "Oh lighten up brainiac. You and your egghead buddies wouldn't even know how to make a canary, much less an alien, to sing even if it starts humming a Japanese anime song right in front of you. The boss sent me here to assist you because he knows how valuable my skills can be. Now, have you got that prototype translator device of yours up and working or am I just simply wasting my time here?"

The man sighs tiredly in exasperation "Of course the device we developed is working properly! But I hope that you'll be careful with it. We only managed to create a few dozen of these devices from the data we manage to reverse-engineer from the translator program that we initially obtained from these aliens during first contact and I don't want you to accidentally break such a costly device just because you have been very careless in handling it."

Nina rolls her eyes sarcastically in response "Yeah, yeah. Just quit flapping those lips of yours and hand me that device already will ya? My ears are already bleeding in boredom from all that dull crap you are yammering about."

Muttering something about how most of the people from Alliance Intel are a bunch of pretentious dicks, the man reluctantly handed Nina the prototype translator device he and his colleagues had made.

"Thank you." Nina smirked before she turns her glance towards the alien captive seated at the only table within the interrogation room, his hands securely fastened and bound towards the chair he is sitting on while his head was currently hung low as she casually starts sauntering towards him.

"Hey. Wake up." Nina spoke out, her voice suddenly losing any hint of cheerfulness in it, being replaced with a noticeably cold, emotionless voice.

The alien raised his head slowly in response to Nina's demand and immediately growled and glared threateningly in her direction which the woman offhandedly paid no attention to as she simply continued glancing at the prisoner in order to examine his appearance, noticing a few key differences that sets him apart from the rest of the aliens that the Alliance have captured.

For one thing, the alien lacked any sort of facial tattoos unlike the rest of his captured brethren who are all sporting some kind distinguishable markings on their face, revealing the bare white metallic skin that he possess. The alien also seemed to be a lot more experienced in being a soldier than the rest of the prisoners they captured as he was able to maintain a rather defiant expression despite being clearly intimidated by the hulking appearances of the two monsters accompanying the two humans.

Activating the device within her hand, Nina waited briefly for a moment for the translation device to take effect before she starts speaking towards the alien in front of her.

"Hello there. I assume you can understand me now, right?"

The alien didn't say anything in return other than a simple defiant snarl, causing Nina to begin rummaging her hand for something inside her pocket.

"I'll only say this once." Nina muttered quietly "You will tell me everything there is to know about your species, from your society, government, economy, technology and of course, your military and you will do this all unquestioningly and without any complaints."

"As if I'm stupid enough to actually give in to your request." The alien sneered at her defiantly in response "You can torture me all you want but I won't spill any of the Hierarchy's secrets to your barbaric kind, even if I have to take it with me to my grave. I would rather die than be remembered as the biggest traitor within my race! I swear that in my brother's name!"

Nina chuckled in amusement at the alien's rebellious response and said "I believe we are having another misunderstanding here. That wasn't a request. That was a _demand_. Besides, I believe you don't have much of a choice here…"

Immediately, Nina pulled something out from her pocket and showed it out in front of the alien, revealing a card depicting the image of a creature that's crossed halfway between an angel and a demon.

"…not when you have a _Change of Heart."_

* * *

 _*For those of you who were wondering, the AI's avatar is using the appearance of Celestia, Lightsworn Angel._

 _**Dragon Master Knight_

 _***Lycanthrope_

 _****Man-Eater Bug_

* * *

 **[Codex Entries]**

 **AIs** **-** A rather extremely controversial development made by humanity, mankind has been making use of AIs ever since KaibaCorp has been using them to test their original Duel Disk technology. Finding use within all major levels of humanity's society, mankind's usage of AI technology has become so common that it became very difficult to actually find a situation where AI technology hasn't been utilized at one point. Combining this technology with the Solid Vision technology KaibaCorp has developed, most of mankind's AIs choose to manifest themselves physically in a solid form in order to interact more closely with their masters and the various forms provided by Duel Monsters seems to be the ideal choice within this situation, giving AI owners a wide variety of monsters to choose from for the appearance of their AI's avatar. Strangely though, a survey that was made shows that female monsters like Dark Magician Girl, Mystical Elf and such were strangely popular among male AI owners for some unknown reason.


	4. Chapter 4: The Moon Wants A Hug

**Dax-Ranger Guy here and I would like to say sorry for the delay everyone. Tons of real life stuff coupled with certain disagreements with family members and writer's block has recently bogged me down. But don't worry, I'm back… for now.**

 **So anyway, I've received a few pms from some of you asking if I can ramp up the enemy difficulty in my story and I thought, well, why not? It will be a lot more exciting if the enemies can fight back a bit right? Besides, I think it would be a bit anti-climatic if Sovereign simply got obliterated by a Raigeki or got destroyed by _Man-Eater Bug's_ special effect (though the latter thought still sounds pretty hilarious to me). Once we get to the proper story, I'll give the reapers a certain something just to even the odds a tiny bit as well as to spice things up. Also, please note that by this point humanity will now incorporate certain elements, behaviour and traits from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged version. Why? Cause, why not? Anyway, I'm done talking already. Let's just get this chapter on already.**

 **Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Disclaimer:** **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE MASS EFFECT OR YU GI OH! FRANCHISES. Except probably my own ocs of course.**

* * *

-Alliance Intelligence Division, Interrogation Room-

As the bright shining light emanating from Nina's card finally dimmed down, the once defiant and angry expression on the alien's face disappeared and was suddenly replaced with a calm, relaxed and somewhat emotionless look, signifying that Nina's Spell card has been successful in temporarily turning the alien into a mindless puppet who will now be forced to obey every last one of her commands.

"Now, as I said…" Nina spoke out as an evil grin suddenly formed on her expression "You will answer all of my questions."

"I… will answer all of your questions." The alien repeated in a trance, his will currently under Nina's temporary control.

"And you will do this all willingly because your entire species are a bunch of bird faced assholes." Nina continued, her evil grin growing even wider.

"And I will do this all willingly because my entire species are a bunch of bird faced assholes." The alien repeated

Nina chuckled in amusement "See this egghead? I can also make him say whatever I want. Here, watch this."

Nina leans in close to the alien's face and whispered "Zexal is the best series in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise ever."

"Zexal is the best series in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise ever." The alien robotically repeated

Nina laughed "Hah! And he believes it too!"

Nina's partner shudders voluntarily in disgust, his face showing his clear visible revulsion at the woman's evil acts "Ugh. Nina, you are one sick evil bitch. You just transformed this interrogation into straight up torture! I mean seriously, no individual deserves to be forced to say that Zexal is a good series, even if they belong to a hostile alien species that we are currently at war with."

Nina rolled her eyes in response "Oh shut it egghead. I'm the one doing the interrogation here so I suggest that you just mind your own job while I do mine."

"Ass." The man muttered back in reply.

Ignoring his remark, Nina went on to resume her attention back towards her mindless meat puppet, saying. "Now… where were we again?"

* * *

-The Citadel, Council Chambers-

" _73 DIFFERENT KINDS OF SPECIES!?_ _THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Councilor Sparatus shouted in disbelief at the Salarian Councilor sitting across from him as he slammed both of his hands on the table "There's no way that a large number of alien species like that could possible stay hidden from us for such a long time without a single one of them running into us at one point! That finding of yours has to be some kind of sick joke!"

Even Councilor Tevos seems to doubt the information that Councilor Valern reported to them as indicated by her expression of arbitrary skepticism.

"For once, I think I agree with Sparatus here, Valern." Councilor Tevos said "I know the Council hasn't even explored a significantly large portion of this galaxy and that space is indeed vast and immeasurable but _73 different kinds of alien species_? Even I have to agree that it is impossible for us not to notice such a large number of species like that."

Valern immediately spoke after that "I'm sorry but my species are not known much for their sense of humor. The STG's findings are all true and we even triple checked all of our figures just to make sure that they are accurate to which, unfortunately, they are."

Councilor Valern then pressed a few times on his omni-tool, immediately causing a large holo-vid to materialize above the meeting room's circular table.

"This is a footage we manage to receive from an STG spy drone that we sent there-"

Sparatus suddenly glared dangerously at the Salarian and was about to shout something really profane when Valern immediately tried rephrase his sentence.

"- _recently,_ just only a few hours ago, with permission from your government of course _."_ Valern quickly added "Anyway, this footage is from the Turian military colony of Scythias. As from this angle, we can already see several different kinds of species working together in tandem, suggesting that they are part of an interspecies alliance similar to ours."

"Goddess, Valern you are right." Tevos spoke quietly as she watched a couple of armored hulking cyclopean aliens* fighting alongside a savage feline like bipedal alien** and another bipedal alien that resembles a heavily modified cyborg*** while several flying aliens that resemble a bunch of scantily clad Asari with wings support them from the skies****. However, the fact that such a large number of alien species are even seen working together like this fills Tevos with fear as this means that the Turians might have accidentally declared war on an entire coalition of alien species similar to the Council, only this time this other alien alliance has a tremendously larger number of member species than the entire Citadel Council as a whole and that fact alone fills Tevos with immense amount of dread and terror.

"That's just the ones we have only seen. And it's not just that." Valern adds "Multiple other footage have shown that these aliens are all capable of deploying powerfully advance WMDs that are capable of laying waste to entire fleets and that's not to mention their ability to completely screw several laws of physics at once."

"I can imagine that." Tevos shuddered as she remembered Valern's other footage which shows how a single gigantic robot destroyed an entire Turian fleet using a drill that is comically larger than the robot's entire body.

"You haven't seen anything yet Tevos." Valern darkly replied "Here is another footage we recovered from the battle at Scythias. Please, take a careful close look at it."

Valern's two colleagues did as he requested as they both focused their attention towards the recording Valern is playing on the screen of the holo-vid.

The video showcased a large ruined city in which a determined large regiment of Turian soldiers were holding off a large horde of hideous slimy looking alien creatures***** at bay using everything that they got from missiles, hover tanks and several Mantis gunships. At first, it seems that the Turians were actually managing to hold their ground as their hover tanks and gunships seem to be quite effective in cutting several of the alien creatures down. However, it seems a strange, terrible event is about to happen as an _absolutely massive_ vortex of swirling energy unexpectedly appeared out of nowhere right in the sky above the ruined city the Turians are fighting in and all of a sudden, every last one of the hideous, slimy alien creatures that the Turians are fighting against suddenly reared their heads and produced a terrifying ear-piercing shriek that made the two Councilors watching the holo-vid almost want to jump out of their seats. Soon enough, every last one of the alien creatures were suddenly plucked into the sky by some kind of invisible force and were immediately sucked into the mysterious vortex where they gradually start condensing together, creating a _tremendously_ large sphere of pallid white flesh that _then_ immediately began growing even bigger by the second.

"S-Spirits… _"_ Sparatus stammered in horror and disbelief " _What. The._ _Fuck. Is. That. Thing?!"_

In a few seconds, Sparatus received his answer as the unknown sphere like object finally stopped growing as it reached a size that allows it to rival the size of Scythias' only moon which caused the object to resemble another moon that is just floating around the planet's orbit. However, if the councilors have taken a closer look upon the planetoid's surface, they would have noticed hundreds of hideous alien creatures squirming in and out of the fake moon's surface. On the other hand, the Councilors did notice when a couple of gruesome looking eyes formed on the titanic sphere's exterior, along with an extremely ghastly and macabre mouth that simply opened vertically on its surface before it formed itself into an immensely horrific grin******.

The Councilors were speechless as they were simply too shocked and horrified in their seats to even make a sound as the… thing in the video started moving its massive mouth, creating a planet-shattering sound in a language that sounds like complete gibberish to their ears.

" ** _GIIIIVEE MEEEE AAAAA HUUUUGG!"_**

The video was immediately cut by Councilor Valern after which, no sound was made in the room for a very long time.

After a couple of minutes of silence has passed, Councilor Tevos finally spoke out and said "Valern, this war _must not_ escalate any further. We _have_ to send a diplomatic team to these aliens in order to make peace with them immediately."

Councilor Sparatus snorted "And which person do you think is even capable of pacifying these monsters? You saw how dangerous these aliens are! Not to mention that… thing that appeared in Scythias' orbit!"

"I think I may actually have one person in mind who is capable of doing such a feat." Tevos responded

Councilor Valern raised his eyebrows in response "And who might that be Tevos?"

As if to answer his question, the doors leading to the Council's chambers suddenly slide wide open and an elderly Asari in a thick black cloak started entering the meeting room, her sides flanked by a couple of highly trained Asari Commandos.

"Tevos, I believe you told me that the Turians have somehow screwed the entire galaxy as of this moment. I hope I'm not too late to fix up your messes once again." Matriarch Benezia T'Soni chuckled as she lets down the hood of her cloak.

Tevos sighed "Benezia, I'm glad you came as I requested. However, as much as I know how much you would want to criticize as of this moment, I would first like to ask you one thing, have you received the information me and Valern have sent you detailing our current situation?"

Benezia nodded "Of course my dear. I have to say, the Turians getting wiped out by their own attacks during first contact is quite interesting to note."

"That's because we don't know about the full extent of their technology!" Sparatus shouted as he tried to justify the embarrassing defeat that the Turians have received.

"It still basically does not justify the Hierarchy arranging first contact with mass accelerators, _Councilor_." Benezia retorted "If you ask me, these aliens have the right to be furious at your kind's bumbling actions. However, for the sake of the galaxy's peace, I will be willing to risk my life just to fix your mistakes. Now, I would graciously appreciate it if you could already have my ship prepared for my departure as I believe that these aliens won't be waiting much for me any longer."

* * *

-Alliance Intelligence Division, Interrogation Room-

"So you're telling me that you Turians basically just attacked us because we committed an act that broke a law that _we didn't even know existed_?!" Nina's partner shouts out incredulously at the alien, which they finally know is called a Turian, as his face expressed his extreme amount of disbelief.

"It is in our job." The Turian insisted, his voice still devoid of any emotion due to the effect of Nina's special card "The Hierarchy has been enforcing the Citadel Council's laws for a long time and those rules have been made especially so that people like you won't place the entire galaxy in dange-"

"Oh screw your Council's rules," Nina sneered at the alien "we got card games, bitch."

Her partner simply rolled his eyes in response "Nina, please remain civil around here. I think there is still a way we can salvage this situation and prevent any further bloodshed here."

Nina snorted "Oh come on, just so we can become these aliens' personal bitches? You heard what Split Jaws here said a while ago. Out of all the member species within these aliens' social club, only three members get to choose the fate of the entire galactic community. That's like some fucked up version of Earth's United Nations except it can at least actually function, albeit to some twisted extent."

"That still does not mean we can act like some uncivilized barbarians here." Nina's partner insisted "It is for high command to decide if we should declare war on this so-called Citadel Council. Besides, it will be much more beneficial for us if peace is established. I mean, think of all the wondrous new technology that mankind might obtain from the process."

"Along with all the butt kissing we have to do to these aliens as well?" Nina countered, her voice filled with a sarcastic tone "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Do you really have to be that pessimistic?" The man sighed

"For a scientist, you're not that quite bright egghead." Nina sneered "Besides, I'm just stating this as a fact. There is no way that any deal with those aliens would end without us getting screwed in the back or something."

"Like I said, it is not in our choice to make." Nina's partner insisted "We have to report what we have discovered to high command and let them decide on our next course of action."

"Your optimism really sickens me." Nina muttered

The man chuckled in response "Why thank you. Any trait that I have that makes _you_ sick is actually quite welcoming to me."

* * *

-Aboard the SSV _Kilimanjaro_ -

" _And that concludes their report sir._ " The Kilimanjaro's AI, Celestia, casually said as she was informing General Williams about the current progress of the invasions of the other Alliance fleets.

General Williams nodded in response "Well, that's a good thing to know. By the way, what about the _Everest_? What is their status?"

" _The Everest' commander, General Walker, has just informed me via their own AI that they have just finished securing the planet they were sent to invade. As of now, they have just finished setting up dozens of Trap cards around the area and most of their monsters are on standby including the Everest's trump card, the Worm Zero."_ The AI answered

General Williams chuckled "Those poor suckers. I wonder what was their reaction to having a creature the size of a moon attack their planet?"

 _"Probably not a very positive one, General."_ Celestia replied

"Indeed it was." General Williams agreed "Now, let's better not let the others get ahead of us in progress. Tell the entire fleet to hasten and double their efforts. I want this area secured before the next few hours."

Celestia nodded in reply " _As you wish Genera_ -"

All of a sudden, the entire bridge of the Kilimanjaro started beeping in alarm, causing most of its crew to nearly jump out of their skin in surprise.

"Celestia! What's happening around here?" General Williams demanded

The AI placed a virtual hand upon the head of its holographic avatar and said " _General, I've detected a bunch of alien ships that made a jump into our area."_

"What?!" General Williams shouted in surprise "Enemy reinforcements have arrived?"

The AI slowly shook its holographic head " _I don't think so General. These ships, I do not detect any of them trying to charge their weapons as of this moment, meaning that they do not wish to provoke us. Also, I detect that their numbers are unusually smaller than the rest of the enemy fleets we have encountered and that their design is somehow… different. What's more, I believe I'm receiving some signals from the main ship within their fleet telling me that they want to hail us as of this moment."_

General Williams raised his eyebrows in response "Really? Are there any signs or indications hinting about the arrival of additional alien ships within this systems?"

 _"Nothing yet as of this moment, General."_ Celestia replied

Taking all of this information into account, General Williams began heavily contemplating his next course of action. From the appearance of the situation, it seems that this alien fleet is attempting to contact them peacefully. However, this could all simply be a ruse just so they can manage to make him put down his guard. On the other hand, no species could be that stupid enough to send such a small group of weak ships to face a dreadnaught belonging to the Alliance, especially after all the devastating firepower they have previously showed earlier. Weighing this all over in his head, General Williams suddenly spoke out to his ship's AI again in order to ask her a question.

"Celestia, what are the cards we have currently set on our field?"

 _"Well Sir,"_ Celestia began " _We currently have at least three monsters deployed to the field as of this moment, namely one Kozmo Delta Shuttle, one Kozmo Dark Destroyer and a single Kozmo Dark Eclipser along with at least four Trap cards currently set on our field, Sakuretsu Armor, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Des Counterblow and Spellbinding Circle."_

General Williams nodded in reply "Hmm, okay then. Are these aliens still hailing us?"

 _"Why yes, General_." The AI replied " _Should I put them on screen?"_

A brief silence was made until finally, General Williams spoke out and said "Alright. Put them on screen already."

 _"As you wish, General."_

* * *

 _*Cybernetic Cyclopean_

 _**Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts_

 _***Kinetic Soldier_

 _****Harpy Lady Sisters_

 _*****The Worms_

 _******Worm Zero_


	5. Chapter 5: We Come In Peace

**Dax here everyone and I would like to welcome you all to another chapter of my story. Before we begin with this chapter, I would like to tell you all in advance that I will be changing a lot of the canon background origins of some characters, including some of the villains themselves. This is so that I can implement some certain ideas that I have planned for them. Also, I'll be trying to work hard to pump out the next chapter just so we can finally get to the main story where the _real fun_ shall begin. Also, one last thing. To answer some of your questions, no. Monster Reborn can't bring people back from the dead because of a certain reason that I will explain later in the story.**

* * *

-Onboard the Asari diplomatic ship _Song of Peace_ -

In spite of her best efforts to maintain a visible air of calm and composure around herself, Matriarch Benezia could still feel a large pang of nervousness and anxiety lingering within the back of her mind. However, her apprehension was extremely justified considering that Benezia's entire diplomatic fleet was currently being glared down by three massive alien dreadnaughts whose bulk alone easily puts the size of the Council's largest ever constructed dreadnaught, _The Destiny Ascension_ , to shame.

"Have any of these aliens' ships made any replies to our contacts yet?" Benezia asked towards her communications officer who is busy working frantically on her console.

"Negative, Matriarch." The officer replied "We had already sent dozens of contacts but we haven't received a single reply yet coming from their fleet. However, I detect that none of their ships are charging any of their visible weapons as of this moment and it appears they are not moving in to attack us yet."

"Double your efforts. Time is of the essence and it is unfortunately something that we don't currently have as of this moment." Benezia commanded "We have to immediately establish a direct communications channel with one of their ships before any one of them starts acting hostile towards our presence."

"As you wish, Matria-wait a minute! Is that...?"

The Asari went silent for a brief moment as her fingers continued tapping rapidly on her console until finally; she stopped and announced "Matriarch! We are finally picking up contact from the alien fleet! I'm already receiving a transmission from them right now along with some sort of basic translation program attached to it."

Matriarch Benezia immediately felt some relief and said "Excellent. Now put them on screen so that we can establish a direct channel with them immediately."

"Yes, Matriarch." The officer replied

Immediately, the image of a bipedal alien appeared on screen and much to the surprise of the crewmembers of the ship, the alien looked almost exactly like an Asari save for the pinkish skin, the light blue fur topping her scalp and the large bird like wings on her back which are currently folded as of this moment.

 _"Greetings."_ The alien said in a rather affably polite yet solid voice " _My name is Celestia. I speak for General Williams, commander of the Alliance dreadnaught the SSV Kilimanjaro, as well as of the fleet situated within this area. Can you please_ _state your intentions to us on why you have intruded or else we'll order our ships to blow you all up faster than you can say 'card games on motorcycles'."_

Gathering her wits, Benezia immediately held her breath, hoping that things won't get worse as she began to make a reply.

"Please, we mean you no harm. We offer you peace. My name is Matriarch Benezia T'Soni of the Asari Republics, acting liaison for the Citadel Council. I have come here personally to apologize for any perceived wrongdoings or aggressive acts done against you by the Turians who are one of our close allies.

 _"Turians you say?"_ The alien asked as she raises her eyebrows _"I presume that is the name of the species that attacked us, am I correct?"_

Benezia nodded "Unfortunately, yes. However, I would once again like to greatly apologize for their actions, as it was seemingly justified from their point of view at that moment."

The alien's expression suddenly shifted into a cold glare _"Justified? I would hardly call a heavily armed fleet firing all their weapons on an Alliance exploration fleet that's several times smaller than them anything but justified. Can you please care to explain to me what reason could they possibly have that could justify their immoral actions?"_

"I understand that you are angry Miss Celestia and I do not blame you for it. Your kind has every right to be furious. However, I wish for you to understand that the Turians were only doing their job of keeping the entire galactic community safe from external threats by enforcing the laws that the Council has implemented." Benezia said as she began trying to explain "You see, thousands of years ago early explorers had been recklessly activating dormant Mass Relays in the past and due to their carelessness, had accidentally unleashed an entire race of hostile insect like aliens called the Rachni upon the entire galaxy, leading into a massive bloody war that lasted for centuries, leaving billions of individuals dead in its aftermath. Seeing the tremendously horrifying consequences that opening a dormant Mass Relay can bring has prompt the Council to enact a law that outright bans the activation of any dormant Mass Relays without their permission and the Turians have been given the main task of enforcing this law throughout the entire galactic community via their military fleets. When they caught your exploration fleet opening Relay 314, the Turians simply just jumped into basic action and tried to arrest your fleet by peacefully offering them first to surrender quietly to prevent any escalations. However, from the records we have managed to retrieve from the surviving Turian ship, it appears the commander of your exploration fleet at that time was extremely adamant and refuses to yield to the Turians' orders-"

 _"I'm sorry_ ," Celestia cuts in as she continued shooting Benezia with her cold glare " _but I believe that our soldiers have every right to defend themselves within any situation, especially if it's against trigger-happy aliens who tried to blast them into space dust."_

"Please, you have to understand, the Council does not want war." Benezia said "It only wants peace."

Celestia didn't seem to be fazed " _And what about the Turians I reckon? Do they want peace as well? Or do they want us to go all 'War of the Worlds' on them?"_

"The Turians want peace, same as the rest of the Council." Benezia answered "In fact, the councilors themselves would wish to personally speak towards a representative of yours in order for them to easily clear up any misunderstanding we may have here."

" _'Misunderstanding' is a bit of an understatement here…_ " Celestia retorted

Benezia nodded in agreement "I understand but please, I beg you to consider. This situation does not have to escalate even further into a galaxy wide bloodshed. Think of all the innocent lives that will be affected as well as the ones that will be lost in your continuing conflict. Please, it does not have to end like this."

The Asari Matriach held her breath as Celestia remained silent for several seconds before she decides to speak up and say "Fine. I'll first relay this information to my commander before we'll eventually pass it on to Alliance high command who'll decide whether or not we should accept this so-called offer of peace you are presenting to us. Until then, we'll have our ships stand guard over your fleet in case we decide otherwise."

Immediately after that, Celestia cuts off the transmission channel.

* * *

-Onboard the SSV _Kilimanjaro_ -

"So what are your opinions Celestia?" General Williams asked the AI just minutes after she just cut off their transmission towards the alien fleet.

" _Personally? I say we should just blow them all up to oblivion, General._ " Celestia nonchalantly said " _The nerve of her, trying to subvert the seriousness of this situation. But…_ "

"But what?" General Williams asked

" _I can still detect a certain level of sincerity within the tone of her voice General and none of my sensors are indicating that she is lying at some point._ " The AI replied

"Are you certain?" General Williams asked

Celestia nodded her holographic avatar's head " _About 98.31% sure, General. I cross referenced her words with the information that we just recently received from Alliance Intelligence and I can confirm that we did technically broke one of their established laws._ "

"Well this certainly made things a bit more awkward." General Williams sighed "What about the higher-ups? Have you received anything from them yet?"

The AI nodded again _"A lot actually, General. I've already received dozens of answers from the top brass after I have finished sending them a recording of our conversation. Their decisions are divided but it appears the majority are seemingly in favor of allowing these aliens to explain their actions and tell their side of the story._ "

General Williams sighed "Very well. Celestia, contact their ship again so that we can inform these aliens about the decision we made."

" _As you wish, General._ " Celestia replied

* * *

-Onboard the Asari diplomatic ship _Song of Peace_ -

Tension was high in the air as Matriarch Benezia had been patiently and anxiously waiting for a reply for several stressful minutes until finally, her communications officer started picking up a transmission again and the viewscreen of her ship immediately came back to life bearing the image of the alien she just talked to just a few moments ago.

 _"Well then, it appears you are in luck Matriarch Benezia for it seems the majority of our leaders are in favor of hearing you out rather than blasting you all apart._ " Celestia casually informed her and Benezia immediately felt a slight feeling of relief from her words. " _The Alliance has agreed to a temporary ceasefire and we shall be willing to send a diplomatic party to this so-called Council of yours in exchange for a couple of conditions._ "

"Which are?" Benezia asks

" _Well, first of all, we will be leaving the majority of our fleet on standby within the areas they are invading in case any of you made any attempt to deceive us. Second, a large Alliance fleet will be accompanying the diplomatic party that we will send in order to ensure their safety. The third and last condition is that the diplomatic party will be assigned with their own armed guards and none of you are allowed to confiscate their weapons under any circumstances."_

Benezia nodded "Perfectly understandable. I'm certain this can all be arranged."

 _"I'm glad we are in agreement here, Matriarch._ " Celestia said _"I shall inform you that_ _our_ _diplomatic team shall be arriving_ _there_ _as soon as possible so we expect that your Council should be already prepared once we have arrived there. May the Heart of the Cards guide you and grant you luck Matriarch and I seriously hope that the next time we meet, it will be under less hostile circumstances."_

"I wish the same thing as well, Miss Celestia." Benezia politely replied though a confused portion of her thought wondered what the alien meant by 'Heart of the Cards'.

The alien then gave a brief nod before the transmission was cut and immediately several crewmembers on the bridge gave out a sigh a relief.

"That was seriously close." One of Benezia's crewmembers admitted "I have to say, that went a lot better than I expect it would. For a second there, I thought…"

"Let's try not to imagine what would have happened if we had failed otherwise." Benezia said before she turns to face towards her communications officer, saying "Contact the Citadel Council immediately and inform them about our success as well as about the arrival of these aliens' representatives so that they will have the chance to carefully prepare themselves. We can't afford any more screw ups especially after all of the hard efforts that we have done."

"Understood, Matriarch." The officer immediately replied

* * *

-Unknown Location-

Deep within the pristine dark recesses of the void, a Great One slumbered. Though its entire mind is not yet fully awakened, it still dutifully watches over the galaxy in its dreams, waiting for its chance to start the great cycle anew.

It had been tens of thousands of years since the last harvesting cycle and even though the last participants managed to put up a considerably fair fight along with being able to stave off their predestined destruction by a few centuries, it was never enough to withstand the endless, respawning hordes of its reapers and sure enough, they eventually ended up sharing the fate of every last species that the Great Ones have encountered and harvested in the previous cycles.

However, in a string of unexpected events, the last participants decide to present the Great Ones with one final act of defiance by sabotaging the signal that opens the portal to their dimension and sealing them within their own home. The key to the Great Ones' home dimension was then broken into several pieces and scattered throughout various locations across the galaxy. This last act of defiance has caused the Great Ones to set their plans for the next cycle back by about several millennia, one which they considered to be a minor setback at best and an annoying inconvenience at worst.

For the time being, the Great Ones had been patiently indoctrinating the minds of numerous lesser beings, twisting them into their proxies before sending them off to search for the pieces of the key hidden by the defeated race throughout the vast corners of the galaxy. So far, their plans have managed to yield some results as they were able to gather some pieces of the key. However, a large portion of it is still missing and without those pieces, the majority of the Great Ones would still remain asleep and trapped inside their dimension. Fortunately for the one known as Nazara the Glorius Sovereign, it can afford to be patient despite after a long wait of several thousand millennia due to Nazara being functionally immortal in every sort of aspect, and for over the past years, Nazara has been continuously sending out a compelling signal through space, hoping that it would attract the attention of a weak minded lesser being that Nazara would then indoctrinate and twist into becoming its puppet. However, as of recent events, Nazara has started sensing some odd changes within this cycle especially after it felt strange energies from space that are similar to the energies that were present in its home dimension. At first, Nazara was confused as it was pretty sure that it hasn't gathered every last pieces of the key yet and that signal couldn't possibly have been activated without it. However, after sending several of its indoctrinated agents to investigate the source, Nazara made a tremendously troubling discovery.

The other accursed monster races from the neighboring dimensions have somehow managed to break in to this galaxy, causing millions of years worth of plans and efforts to be placed at risk of being jeopardized.

Nazara was deeply disturbed by the unexpected development. He knew from observation alone that the other monster races would be difficult to overcome, especially since their combined strength would be impossible to overcome alone. Knowing how huge a threat they can be in undermining their plans, Nazara realizes that it doesn't have enough time and therefore it immediately needs to work fast to find the remaining missing pieces of the key and summon its brethren into this galaxy before everything else is too late.

Gazing inwards into its mechanical mind, Nazara asserts its psychic connection with its thralls as it begins transmitting a single order into their minds.

 _Assuming direct control._

* * *

-Meanwhile -

"So they accepted our offer?" Councilor Tevos inquires towards Benezia whose image is currently being displayed on the screen of Tevos' omni-tool.

Benezia's image nodded in response "Fortunately for us and the rest of the galaxy, they did. They even managed to place their entire invasion fleet on hold just to show their willingness to cooperate with. Though I have to inform you that the suspension is only temporary and the aliens had stated that they will be quick to resume should we not reach a favorable agreement here."

"That is alright." Tevos stated "You have done what you could have possibly done within the given situation Benezia and for that, I'm extremely grateful for your help."

Benezia chuckled lightly "There's no need for flattery here, Tevos. I only did what I can to prevent the entire galaxy from being plunged into another bloody war. However, be warned that I wasn't able to convince them to meet you unarmed so don't expect that they will allow you to confiscate their weapons under any circumstances."

Tevos sighed "Well, it's quite understandable given that they currently don't trust us too much, especially since some of us left a pretty bad impression upon them…"

Councilor Sparatus growled as he clenched his fists in response "You know full well that the Hierarchy was only doing its job, Tevos! And you even saw how dangerous these new species of aliens can be!"

"Which is why we your kind should had handle it a bit more peacefully in the first place, Sparatus." Tevos retorted "Otherwise we wouldn't have been forced into such a dangerously complicated situation like this."

Councilor Valern sighed "Tevos, Sparatus, I believe it wouldn't be wise if our guests would see you two bickering at this moment. It might give them the thought that the Council is not as unified as its image suggests and not to mention that it might also present them with an idea about how insignificantly weak our strength might be when compared to a much larger interspecies alliance such as theirs."

Sparatus huffed "Fine. But don't get any ideas that I'm letting this all slide that easily, Tevos."

Tevos simply rolled her eyes in response but as she did, her omni-tool suddenly gave out a loud beep as it immediately alerted her to a new message that it just received coming from the Citadel Fleet's flagship, _The Destiny Ascension_.

"Admiral Neria, what news have you brought for us?" Tevos inquired

 _"Councilor Tevos, we have detected something activating the local Mass Relay within the system. It appears a group of unknown ships are about to emerge from its structure. I will be sending you visuals about what we are seeing now."_ The Asari admiral replied and a live video suddenly appeared on the screen of Tevos' omni-tool, detailing several frigate sized ships of unknown design surfacing from the system's local Mass Relay. Eventually, when no more additional ships emerged from the relay, Tevos became a bit confused as she expected a much larger fleet from the words given to her by Benezia and the alien fleet shown on the live feed was tremendously small and tiny when compared to the large fleet that the Citadel possesses. However, these thoughts were immediately pushed aside when several dozen more unknown ships of varying sizes and designs suddenly materialized out of nowhere from the darkness of space, increasing the numbers of the alien fleet until such point that their size easily dwarfs that of the Citadel's own fleet.

Deep silence filled the room for a short while as all three Councilors took their time to process their thoughts upon this new information they received.

"Well, it seems our real problems are simply just starting right now." Councilor Valern murmured rather uneasily.

* * *

-Later-

Executor Pallin, Head of Citadel Security, watched alongside dozens of his best officers as a large twin engine shuttle slide into the docking bay, followed by a couple of red colored fighter escorts* that flew in and landed first before the shuttle could even touch down.

Once the shuttle itself finally landed and opened its ramp, about a dozen individuals started striding out and that's when Pallin immediately noticed the number of varying species within their group, with the most common detail the majority of them shared is that look similar to the Asari. Hell, one of them _looks almost exactly_ like an Asari**, down to the blue skin and if it weren't for the large amount of orange fur on the alien's head, one might mistake it as such. On the other hand, there are also some individuals among their group that look like walking bipedal felines*** and a few reptilian looking ones with scales and large, thick tails****. However, the most glaring and strangest detail that Pallin notices about them were that the majority of them seem to wield archaic weapons such as swords and shields and most of them seem to wear what appears to be medieval style heavy armor which made Pallin wonder why such a presumably advance and powerful interspecies alliance would even make use of such obsolete weapons and equipment in combat.

After pondering this thought for a very brief moment, Executor Pallin immediately starts clearing his throat as he begins stepping forward in greeting.

"Welcome to the Citadel. I'm Executor Pallin, commanding officer of Citadel Security. My men and I have been tasked to escort your delegation to the Council; may I ask who leads this delegation?"

"I believe that would be us." A casual voice suddenly spoke out in response as the delegation group's security started parting themselves into the sides, allowing three individuals, one male and two females, to easily stride down the ramp.

"Ambassador David Anderson. I'm here acting as the System Alliance's main representative for its diplomatic meeting with the Council." The man stated in introduction

Pallin nods in response "Yes, we're pretty well aware of that, sir. Now, if you may please follow me then I will lead you to where the meeting shall take place. Your personal security has been allowed to keep their weapons as well as to accompany you within the premises, as per your government's requests and conditions. However, we have to regret to inform you that C-Sec is still under orders to accompany your delegation as additional 'security', so as to speak."

Without the Executor noticing, the woman with long green hair on Ambassador Anderson's right suddenly muttered something out of her native language and seems to be pulling something out from her pocket when Anderson quickly shots her a looks that says 'Don't' and she immediately stops whatever she is doing and reluctantly pulls her hand out from her pocket.

"That's fine." Anderson spoke casually as he ignored what his companion had almost done "It's perfectly understandable. By all means, lead the way."

"I'm glad that we had both come to an agreement, Ambassador." Pallin replied

However as the Executor motioned the delegation to follow him to the meeting place, he didn't notice the female companion on Anderson's right secretly slip something inside her sleeve and should a person take a much closer and careful observation, they might notice that it's just a simple looking trading card depicting the image of a creature that's halfway between an angel and a demon*****.

* * *

 _*Kozmo Sliprider_

 _**Mystical Elf_

 _***Panther Warrior_

 _****Alligator's Sword and Lesser Dragon_

 _*****Change of Heart_


	6. Chapter 6: Galactic Diplomacy part 1

**Dax is here again. Now everyone, I did promise that I would try to pump the next chapter as I could and I did. Real life problems are just that annoying and they _really_ just left me with almost no other time to finish my work. It's really a miracle that I could even find the time to write my story. Anyways, we are almost nearing to the main part of the story and at this point, I'm really going to need some help with some characters. See, I already kinda know what archetype of decks I'm going to give to some characters but for others, I'm having some difficulty choosing what archetype to give them specifically, characters like Ashley, Zaeed, Miranda, Jack and Jacob. I'm open to suggestions on what type of decks you believe I should give to them. Anyways, that's all I have to say for now. It's time to get this chapter rolling already.**

* * *

-Alliance Intelligence, Detention Center-

Inside the cold confines of his cell, Saren lay almost motionless on the uncomfortable steel bed of his prison, his mind far too exhausted to even care after the traumatizing experience he received at the aliens' interrogation room.

Initially, when Saren knew he was forcefully being dragged by the aliens towards interrogation, he thought he was ready to face every sort of mind technique and torture method the aliens might inflict on him to get him to talk about the Hierarchy's weaknesses. His military training warned him about the possibility of being captured by the enemy which is why the Hierarchy trained their soldiers to prepare for situations like these in order to prevent their enemies from receiving any sort of advantage they might forcefully extract from their captured soldiers. Unfortunately, Saren wasn't exactly prepared for the… 'unique' techniques that the aliens employ.

At first, he was extremely adamant and defiant to his interrogator, refusing to answer any sort of question that she might ask him but then his interrogator pulled what appears to be some kind of card from her pocket and before Saren knew it, a strange light suddenly radiated from the card she is holding and Saren felt some kind of strange, malevolent mental force suddenly rip his entire free will apart, turning him into some kind of mindless puppet who is forced to obey every last command of its puppeteer.

It wasn't very long before Saren starts answering all of his interrogator's questions and to his extreme shame, anger, humiliation and horror, he is exactly aware of the entire situation as he enthusiastically answered every inquiry they asked and perform every last humiliating act they demand from him (though he still doesn't know what the word 'Zexal' even means but for some reason, saying that word leaves a very bad taste in his mouth), all of them silently against his will.

During every moment of that horrifying situation, Saren silently screamed in his mind as he mentally tried to regain control of his body which to his dismay, was not responding to his desperate appeals. Eventually, after a couple long hours of that horrible and awful experience, exhaustion begins to settle in just as Saren felt his control of his senses returning to him but at that point, it was already too late as he already spilled every possible secret that he knew which included every last detail of the Hierarchy's military forces, stratagems, tactics and numbers as well as information he knew relating towards the Citadel Council.

Knowing that he essentially became the biggest traitor to his entire race, Saren wished that the aliens had simply killed him after they were finished using him as the fate of living with the fact that might have possibly doomed the rest of the galaxy by his act, even though he was unwilling and forced into the situation, is much more cruel than simply being executed after being used.

With an extremely worn out sigh, Saren let his exhaustion claim him entirely as he slowly closed his eyes and his mind sank down as he immediately fell asleep on his relatively uncomfortable bed.

* * *

-Citadel Council Chambers-

Maintaining a calm and composed appearance, Councilor Tevos watched from her place in between Sparatus and Valern as she saw the elevator at the far end of the Presidium slid open, allowing the occupants inside to finally pour out and enter the Council's main chambers. When Tevos finally managed to get a close personal look upon their group, she immediately begrudgingly admitted in thought that she was impressed by how large the amount of species diversity is within the delegation's group. Never before had she seen such a large assortment of races gathered under one single group within her entire life (and mind you, Asari live for a _very long_ time) and no large scale Council gathering she has ever seen, attended or experienced could ever match to the tremendous amount of diversity she is seeing right before her eyes. This thinking alone also made Tevos both curious and frightened at the same time as she thought that if the delegation group these aliens sent is already this diverse then she couldn't bear to imagine just how enormous this unknown interspecies alliance can be, especially since the number of varied alien species within the delegation group alone would greatly outnumber the total member species that encompass the entire Citadel.

As Tevos ponders these thoughts, the three main representatives from the delegation group began to walk forward and face the Council, causing all three Councilors to immediately turn their attention towards the three individuals that are beginning to approach them.

"Greetings, I assume you three are the so-called Council we have been hearing about?" The single male among the three individuals asked

"You are correct." Tevos replied politely "Forgive us if we hadn't been able to prepare for your arrival as information we had on your people is scarce and as such, we hope that you will be able to fill us in on the rest. I'm Councilor Tevos, I represent the Asari Republics. These two are my colleagues. On my left is the Turian Hierarchy's representative, Councilor Sparatus. And on my right is the Councilor Valern, representative of the Salarian Union."

The man nodded in response "It's a pleasure to meet you Councilors. I'm Ambassador David Anderson and I'm here to represent on behalf of the entire Systems Alliance. These two people at my sides are my associates."

The green haired woman at Anderson's right nodded in response as she begins introducing herself "Lt. Nina Vogel, Alliance Intelligence."

"Captain Hannah Shepard, commander of the SSV _Ontario._ " The other woman on Anderson's left adds

"We three are the ones who have been assigned to engage you in peace talks." Anderson explained "We only hope that we can manage to clear any sort of misunderstanding we may have here as well as to reach some form of mutual agreement that can benefit both parties involved."

Tevos nodded "Likewise, we also wish the same, Ambassador. Now tell me, what topic does your group wish to talk about and clarify first?"

Councilor Sparatus grumbled "Well, for starters, why don't we begin with the Mass Relay your people had illegally activated as of recently?"

Councilor Valern immediately shot Sparatus with a stern look while Tevos started to silently panic as she feared that the delegation group might have gotten offended by Sparatus' considerably rude suggestion. Fortunately for Tevos, aside from a rather serious looking glare from the one known as Nina, the rest of the representatives didn't seem to be much affected by it,

"Straight to the point, I see." Anderson remarked "Very well. I suppose we will eventually have to discuss it at one point during this meeting. Captain Shepard, if you may?"

Ambassador Anderson nodded to Captain Shepard and the woman immediately steps forward to speak.

"To begin with, the Alliance would like to personally apologize for breaking any law that your government has implemented. However, we wish for you to understand that we had absolutely no idea of your law's existence; therefore we could not have known that our actions of activating the relay could have been considered as illegal."

Nina snorted "Well maybe we wouldn't have activated the damn thing in the first place if you just, oh I don't know… place a giant glowing neon sign that says 'Do not fucking touch or else we will invade your planet!' or any similar sort of thing?"

Sparatus growled "Are you mocking our authority here?"

Nina sarcastically rolled her eyes in response "Of course not, Councilor. I'm only mocking your incompetence here. I mean seriously, is it really that hard to plant a giant stripper sign just to warn others? At least they will obviously be sure to pay attention to it."

Sparatus was seething at Nina's remark but luckily Valern immediately spoke up before Sparatus could say offensive that might escalate their situation.

"What my colleague here is about to say was that it would be tremendously difficult for the Council to plant a warning sign in each dormant Mass Relay in existence as such process would be considered expensive and troublesome to carry out, not to mention the fact that there are probably hundreds, if not thousands, of dormant Mass Relays in existence, with many located in highly hostile areas such as the Terminus Systems or hidden inside frozen asteroids and such. Therefore, the Council has deemed it much simpler to have the Turians patrol these relays instead as by that we will also be able to watch and secure our borders at the same time. However, we hope for you to understand that the Turians can be a rather bit… harsh when performing their duties."

"We recognize your aggression in response to the Turians attacking one of your fleets." Tevos adds "However, please understand that their actions, albeit reckless, were only an attempt to prevent certain events from happening again."

"You mean like the Rachni Wars, Councilor?" Nina casually suggested

"How did you know about that?" Sparatus asked, his eyes seemingly narrowing towards her for a moment.

Nina chuckled "Alliance Intelligence has already obtained a ton of information regarding your Council's history from the prisoners we have captured and interrogated and we already know how a bunch of Zerg expies had once waged war on the entire galaxy thousands of years back. You don't have to worry about the captives though; we assure you that our methods are not as… physical as other convenient interrogation methods."

Before Sparatus could shout something profane in reply, Tevos immediately steps in to cut him off, silencing him with a glare that basically tells him to keep his opinions down for the moment.

"So that means you already know the reason why your people's first encounter with the Turians had been far from pleasant, ambassador?" Tevos asked

Anderson nodded in response "Indeed. The Alliance has understood the reason behind the Turian's reckless actions, considering from the information we learned on the number of bloody conflicts your Council has faced and as such, the Alliance is willing to end any hostilities,-"

Nina snorted from behind Anderson in response to his statement though the ambassador decided to pay her no mind and went on to continue his sentence.

"-in exchange for a few certain arrangements."

Councilor Valern raised a brow in response "And what kind of arrangements is the Alliance asking from us, ambassador?"

Nina chuckled as she quickly steps in to answer the Salarian Councilor's question "Well Councilor, normally our government would demand a large offering of trading card booster packs within this situation-"*

Both Tevos and Sparatus both stared at her with a confused expression on their faces, wondering if Nina was actually being sarcastic or serious in her statement.

"-but I suppose that won't be possible given the current circumstances." Nina continued "So instead, the Alliance is looking towards another feasible alternative condition. Should this condition be met, then the entire Alliance would be willing to withdraw from any further hostilities against the Turians and as a bonus, we shall even return all of the soldiers and civilians we have taken captive."

 _All of that just for a single condition? This is almost too easy._ Tevos thought

"And may we ask what that condition may be?" Councilor Valern asks

Nina grinned "Well Councilor, we only wished to keep at least 5 worlds that we have conquered during our battle against the Turians."

Upon hearing the condition, Sparatus almost did a spit take in response while Tevos almost stumbles back in surprise whereas Valern simply raise his eyes.

"WHAT?! _5 worlds_?! You can't keep those worlds to yourself!" Councilor Sparatus screamed "Those worlds belong to the Hierarchy!"

"Just calm yourself down, Councilor." Anderson stated "If it makes you feel any better, we are only keeping the ones that are uninhabited and possess no given structural developments. Basically, the ones you are not using. The other occupied and colonized worlds we have captured, including both civilian and military, will be immediately returned shortly after we have reached an agreement."

"And with all due respect, Councilor," Nina adds "the Alliance has won those worlds fairly within the terms and conditions of general warfare and we have every right to do as we please with our spoils. Besides, a few our most well-known corporate companies had already made bids to buy one of those worlds, including KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions, the former of which is planning to turn the entire planet into a massive Blue Eyes White Dragon Theme Park."

"Wait a minute! Did I just heard that right? _A theme park?!"_ Sparatus suddenly shouted angrily " _You are planning to turn one of **our** planets into a FUCKING AMUSEMENT PARK?!"_

Nina simply shrugged in response "Well don't blame me. That was KaibaCorp CEO Jack Harper's** stated plan. Not mine. You could try asking tickets from him in advance if you want."

"Not in a million-" Sparatus began but he was immediately cut by Tevos who shot him a look and quietly told to calm down.

"I'm sorry, but we believe that it may be a bit too much." Valern uneasily said "I mean, _5 worlds_? Isn't that a bit too much? I would have to inform you, ambassador that most of the Turian Hierarchy's inhabitants won't stand for such a humiliating and tremendous loss."

"Is that so?" Anderson asks "Well I suppose our price may be considered a bit too steep but what can your Council probably offer us in return, Councilor? I have reason to believe that any technology that you possess won't be quite enough considering how the Alliance already knows much about Mass Effect technology."

"Well, what if we offer the Alliance a seat upon the Council itself, ambassador?" Tevos suggested

Anderson raised an eye in response "A Council seat? Are you saying you wish for the entire Alliance to join your little group, Councilor?"

The councilors started exchanging glances with each other and though they wouldn't like to admit it, they knew that they didn't have much of an alternative and that this is the best possible choice that they could make within the situation.

"Yes…" Tevos hesitantly said "We would be very pleased if the Alliance would join the Citadel as a species member of the Council."

"Hmm, a member of the Council you say?" Anderson mused "That all sounds quite fancy and charming in all. However, in all due respect, I believe we have to decline your offer for that."

The expressions of all three councilors immediately dropped as they couldn't believe what the Alliance Ambassador just said.

"D-D-Decline?" Tevos stuttered "B-But why, ambassador? Why would you decline our offer? Every young race we met has always wished to join the Council!"

Nina chuckled "Yes, well about that, some of our most wide eyed leaders actually consider wanting to join your group thinking that we might benefit in all from it but after we made some careful investigations, we discovered that joining you might prove to be very disadvantageous to us as a whole."

"Disadvantageous?!" Sparatus roared "How can joining us possibly be disadvantageous to you people?!"

"Well, there is the one fact that doing so may cripple our entire society." Nina retorted "We had made a great deal of research on your laws and though many of them we wouldn't actually mind, there is one law that specifically sticks out that the Alliance couldn't really abide to."

"Which is?" Tevos asks

"The one which explicitly bans the development of AI and other related technologies." Anderson replied

Valern frowned "Why? Do you have specific problem with that, ambassador? That law was made because artificial intelligence is simply far too dangerous due to the risk of AI gaining sentience and wiping out all organic life. To be more specific, 300 years ago a race called the Quarians created an artificial race of machines called the Geth to act as their servants. Unfortunately, over time the Geth began to develop sentience and eventually, they decided that they don't want to serve their masters anymore and they proceeded to engage the Quarians in a massive war that ended with the Geth emerging victorious and the Quarians being driven away from their own home planet of Rannoch. Up to today, the Quarians still remain in exile while the Geth continue to hide behind the Perseus Veil, planning to do who knows what next."

"Wait a minute, so your Council hasn't done anything at all to help the Quarians reclaim their home planet or something?" Captain Shepard suddenly pointed out as she asked in disbelief

Sparatus narrowed his eyes at her "The Quarians broke Council law. Their resulted exile is their punishment for their cri-."  
"What we are trying to say here," Tevos immediately interjected "is that the Council had already been trying its best to support the Quarian race by sending a large amount relief supplies to their fleet and by lending them some of the help our best engineers from time to time."

Captain Shepard was about to speak out more of her thoughts when Anderson suddenly raised his hand towards her and said "Captain, we are not here to argue about how these aliens should run their government. There is a time where you can voice out your thoughts. Now is just not the right time."

The tone of Anderson's voice made it very clear that there is no room for argument and without much choice, Captain Shepard decides to back down from the moment.

"Thank you, Captain. Well then, I presume you would believe how serious our concern would be, Councilors. So what if I told you that the Alliance had been making widespread use of AI, not just in the military but in our entire economy and society, and we had been doing so for the last few centuries. How would you act upon that?" Anderson asks

"What!?" Sparatus gasped "You use AIs!? Are you people insane? Don't you know about the obvious dangers of using such technology!?"

 _"Hey jerkass! We can hear you over right here!"_ One of the delegation's personal security, an armored individual resembling an anthropomorphic feline wielding a pair of large claw like gauntlets***, roared causing the three councilor to glance at its direction in both surprise and confusion whereas Nina facepalms in response, saying "Great, now the cat's out of the bag."

"You don't say." Anderson sighed as he then turned his glance around to the Councilors, saying "I believe this will take a _very_ long time for us to explain everything to you, Councilors."

* * *

 _*Note that since the Alliance uses Duel Monsters in their military, booster packs and rare cards are basically the equivalent of high grade military weapons in real life._

 _**Yes, I made you-know-who the grand poobah of KaibaCorp. At least that will explain where he got all his money from (also so that TIM can easily screw the rules if he wants too)._

 _***X-Saber Airbellum_


End file.
